


Flower Curse

by N0IR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Multiple Endings, One-Sided Attraction, Optional Endings, Reader is a Squad Leader, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, jk they can be canon ;), male reader - Freeform, the alternative endings arent canon because i like suffering haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0IR/pseuds/N0IR
Summary: You loved him.He loved her instead.You were okay with it, but the flowers weren't.You know you were cursed, there was not other explanation of what was happening to you.





	1. Ⅰ. White Petal

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry for my grammatical errors. Also, I'm horrible at writing dialogues between characters... sorry if they are OOC. I'm really trying. ;;  
> To be honest, this will be edited someday. Will re-read it and change some things, but for now I will publish it.
> 
> The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.

Love hurt. Even more with the disease you had; some people could say it was ’poetic’ and so ’romantic’. You could have thought that one day a long time ago; just because this curse was so rare to have or yet so slim. You had yet to find someone who had this in real life and not in some fairy tales in child books or romantic novels for adults.

x x x

  
It all began when you were alone in your office, working on some stressful paperwork Hanji handed you to finish for today. You were so deep in your work that the knock on your door wasn't heard at all. It was at the third attempt that you heard a female voice you knew to well.  
  
“Who and why?“ you irritably asked, one hand on your temple and another holding a paper not yet finished.  
  
“ _Petra Ral, bringing more paperwork, sir_ ” she answered opening the door as you told her to come in. Sending you a gentle smile, she gave you the papers and spoke with some playfulness in her sweet voice, “It seems everybody is really busy today! Your voice scared me more than the Corporal, [Name]!“  
  
You only closed your eyes and slightly laughed, sitting more comfortably on your seat. Looking at her, you tiring smiled, “Sorry, Petra. Somehow today we have a lot of paperwork, and you know paperwork is boring as hell,” you both laughed, “How is the Corporal? Is he handling this better than me?”  
  
You knew she tried to hide her blushing when speaking about her Corporal, but you were to observant to not notice it. You always are observing every little detail about everyone, even her with no exceptions. You knew she and you had feelings for the same person but unlike her, nobody knew about your feelings about the Corporal. Well, just Erwin knew; the man was like a hawk. He knows everything and sees everything; just like Mike magical nose. These two were weirdos, but great friends nevertheless.  
  
“He’s been stressed, but making him some tea relax him,” Petra gets near to you and covers her mouth, as like telling a secret she only knew about, “I think I'm making better tea lately! He’s been complimenting me a lot!” this time the blush on her cheeks was stronger and smiles at you with a dreaming smile you always saw on other cadets when talking about their lovers, just like that Jean kid in lunch looking at Mikasa with a cheesy look.  
  
You knew loving the corporal was a bad idea. Levi wasn't that talkative about liking someone in that way, hell, you don't even know if he loved someone in that way. Yes, you both were great friends, the two of you liked to drink tea together and talk about the present and future, about the new recruits and their skills, joking together or just stay in a comfortable silence. You treasured his friendship, so ruining it by confessing was an absolute and horrible mistake you weren't going to make. He didn't loved you that way and you were okay with that.  
  
Until Petra came and everything began to hurt.  
  
You wished being observant wasn't one of your skills. You wished you didn't notice the glances they gave each other when they were alone or someone wasn't looking. You wished you didn't see the sparkles on both of their eyes. You wished deep in your heart, to not notice how Petra ’accidentally’ brushed her hand on his and he didn't say a word. You wished, you really did.  
  
Lies was one of your strong skills too. If talking to the Corporal and not showing any affection or jealously when glancing at their actions wasn't like wearing a mask everyday a skill you didn't know what was. Nobody break trough your thick mask, unlike Erwin. The fucker very well knew about all of your façade, how could he not? You two were close and just to see into your eyes he knew everything.  
  
“Is that so, Petra? It seems like you being his wife isn't that far far away...” you grinned, making a cheesy face at her. Only to get her blushing like a tomato, covering her face with both hands.  
  
“Don't say that THAT loud! Someone can hear you!”  
  
“As if no one knows, little Petra. Why don't you both go in a date already? At this rate someone is going to make better tea than you... I'm just saying...” you teased her with a playful smile.  
  
Petra was your friend, you couldn't feel bad things for her. She was really sweet and pretty. She was like a sister to you, and you were a brother to her. You didn't intended the relationship being like that but it just happened.  
  
“You think so?! But— what if he doesn't like me back?”  
  
“Petra, my dear, I'm sure he likes you back.” you reassured her. “ _You really think I don't see how he looks at you? You know how he feels. I know._ ” you thought, feeling a sharp pain in your chest that you ignored and faked a smile.  
  
“Maybe I will tell him soon... Thank you, [Name]. Also, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't make good tea! Thank you again for the tips. Levi really likes it.”  
  
“You're welcome, Petra. Good luck on telling him, I'm sure he feels the same way.”  
  
  
Saying farewells both of you returned to your work. When she left, your expression changed completely with a grimmer one. You didn't smile; just stared at nothing in particular. You were thinking on how they would look together, how they would hug and say each other “I love you”. The thought repulsed and hurt you; sickening you.  
  
A pain in your chest made you snap out of it, making you to cough harshly. You felt as if something wanted to get out of your throat; but it didn't feel like vomit at all. It stopped when you coughed a white petal, something that confused you completely. Did you breathe in petals by accident? That was unlikely, there weren't any flowers nearby.  
  
But then, how did this petal got in? Something felt very wrong to you. You just stared at the petal dumbfounded, not really knowing what to think of it. You just placed it next to your paper, already forgetting about it.


	2. Ⅱ. Disaster

The second time was a close call. You were with Erwin and Mike in the mess hall, talking about the next expedition. Somehow, Levi wasn't with you and was with his squad, possibly talking about the same topic as you three were. He wasn't that far to you so you could easily look at him and obviously, Petra sitting next to him with her sweet smile, looking at him with that idiotic face you hate.

You liked Petra— you truly did. But seeing her so close to him – _knowing her true feelings_ – and he just keeping quiet about it... made you feel heartbroken and angry. You once did believe he could have seen you like a partner when you first met him, but it seemed that couldn't be. You thought you could have get close to him— did all of your attempts were for nothing? It seemed so. He didn't even looked at you; you were nobody.

You didn't mean to stare for too long, so Erwin tried to get your attention when he noticed you weren't answering him.

“[Name], I asked what your thoughts were. Are you listening?”

You quickly began to blink and looked at him a little confused. “I'm sorry, Erwin. Didn't really hear you, what did you say?”

Erwin gave you a questioning look and followed where your gaze was a moment ago– just as he noticed who you were looking at, his expression softened, returning facing you.

“So that's what's been keeping you distracted all day. I guess I expected it.”

“It's nothing I can't handle, I'm going to get over it anyways.” you shrugged and took a bite on the horrible bread, the taste making your face change in disgust.

Mike noticed your affections to the corporal right away. Somehow, your smell changed when you were with him or were watching him; it was confusing at first, but he understood it right away. But now, you smell different... and he couldn't recall the aroma. Was it... some flower? No— your scent was from old books and ashes. Flowers wasn't on it, but he's not so sure now.

“Well, “getting over it” it's not easy, [Name]. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed, he usually does.” Erwin says looking at you, raising an eyebrow.

“Whatever,” you tried to change the topic because of all the cadets on the mess hall. It didn't matter if all the chatter from everyone was loud so you couldn't care about someone hearing your conversation, but there was always someone eavesdropping. Or maybe you didn't want to feel the pain in your chest when you talked about this? “The expedition, you were talking about—” taking a last glance at Levi's table was a big mistake. What you saw made you feel your chest tightened; Levi and Petra hands were touching under the table, and you knew nobody but you noticed it. You suddenly felt sick.

You coughing so harshly made your commander worried, while he was gently patting your back to help you, Mike gave you water from his cup, but stopped when he smelled the same sent he was thinking before— something soft... a flower he knows... but which one? Maybe daisies? No—

You felt something very wrong with you. Feeling like throwing up made you cover your mouth with your hand, you got up from the seat ignoring Erwin's worried questions and waking up Mike from his daze. You ran out of the mess hall as fast as you could, missing the confused and some worried looks some of the cadets gave you, including Levi's. You didn't care at all, you wanted to get the hell out of there.

Instead of going to the bathroom you went to your office. You didn't know how, but you knew what was happening, with hurry you opened the door and closed it as you could, then uncovering your mouth and finally throwing up... yellow flowers?

“ _What— What is this?!_ ” you thought, horrified. You were scared— who couldn't be? This wasn't something you have seen at all. “ _What's happening to me?!_ ”

Stopping throwing up flowers, your eyes were red from the crying and force, your throat was dry and you were patting for air. Kneeled on the floor, you just could see in distress the yellow flowers in front of you. You couldn't think anything; this was bizarre. Feeling exhausted from the sudden force, you couldn't do anything but examinate the flowers lying on the floor. Were they– roses? No-- you don't even know the stupid flowers' name.  Your attention was at one flower in particular; it looked like a  _complete_ flower. Did all of this was... inside your stomach?

The sight was horrifying.

Before you could gather your thoughts, someone opened the door along with a deep voice you knew. It was Erwin's.

“[Name]? Are you alr—”

Then, before he could finish, he stopped suddenly, processing what was in front of him. You didn't move at all or tried to explain what happened to you. You didn't even understand– everything was terrifying, just as the first time you saw a Titan. But the difference was that at this moment, flowers were your enemy and not some giant. Not this time, unfortunately.

Erwin walked and kneeled at your side, trying to reassure you with posing his hand on your shoulder and the other on your arm with gentleness. “How are you feeling? And why are flowers all on the floor? Mike and I were worried, you weren't in the bathroom as we thought.”

You were going to be honest with him. What was the point on lying if he could see trought you? You were done being a liar to him, and also, you were so scared. You could feel your hands shaking because of your emotions and the sudden force of throwing up.

With a trembling voice, you talked, “Erwin... I– I threw up the flowers.”

He just confusingly looked at you, with a raised eyebrow. He was looking at you saying “ _do you think I'm this dumb?_ ” But the look on your eyes gave everything away; he knew you were telling the truth. Seeing you so scared and vulnerable made him worried– this wasn't your usual self. You weren't like this at all, looking at your eyes he tried to find the lies he was used to, but only saw fear. Accepting you were telling the truth, Erwin was as confused as you were— in fact, he never heard something like this before.

“You threw up... flowers...” he said to himself as if processing the information you gave him. He was thinking what could this be-- but wasn't certain. He never saw a disease like this– was it even possible? Well, it looked like you were a living proof of it.

He helped you stand, you felt horribly weak so hanging on him looked like the right choice. Erwin looked deep in thought, his frown giving it away. You didn't say anything; you just rested on his chest and tried to calm yourself, closing your eyes in exhaustion.

“We need to go with Hange, this isn't good [Name],” He said looking at you, with a demanding stare. You knew he was worried about you— so you just nodded. You didn't feel like talking anyway. “I will order a recruit to clean this, so don't think about doing it.” no looking for an answer you two left your office, heading to Hange's office.

The walk was slow— you felt dizzy from walking normally, so Erwin decided to walk at your slow rhythm. You felt weak— you didn't like what was happening at all, but complaining about it wasn't going to help anything. You needed to understand how was this possible, and why was happening to you.

But it looked like life was against you today; suddenly you saw Levi standing in front of you, watching the two of you with his usual glare of him, arms crossed.

“Oi. What happened to you? You look like shit.” the Corporal said, walking were Erwin and you were. The hall was practically deserted, lunch wasn't over so the three of you were the only souls around.

You felt nausea all over again.

“Thanks Levi. I know I can always count on your sweet comments.” you tried to joke, but somehow your bitter voice made it through. In fact, you were feeling like shit and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. You didn't even want to see him, not like this.

“I asked something,” he glared at you and then looked at Erwin, “What happened to this idiot?”

Your grip on Erwin tightened, giving a message you knew he understand. You didn't want to worry anyone— you didn't want to worry him. For now, this was between Erwin, you and soon, Hange.

He understood your message right away and answered, “[Name] threw up. We are saying he got food poisoned— so we are going to the infirmary to check him.”

Levi frowned and hummed. “The bread tasted shittier today, it must be it,” Looking at you he said, “I will go with him. You can return to your work, eyebrows.”

Erwin and you were suddenly uncomfortable, especially you. You didn't want to go with him-- just to see him made you feel sick all over again. But, if it was your luck or bad luck striking again, before any of you could say anything you three heard a female voice coming nearby. Again, the nausea returned with so much force– you could even feel the flowers raising, but you shut your mouth as tight as you could.

“Corporal! I was looking for you! The tea is— Oh! [Name], are you alright?!” Petra stood next to Levi and stopped to look at you with concern. “You look pale!” she tried to get near you, but you stopped her raising your hand, making her confused.

Erwin felt your grip tightened more than before, and he knew the reason why. He needed to leave with you fast, and before anybody could say anything Erwin talked.

“[Name] needs to see the nurse. Levi, I remember ordering you to train the recruits after lunch. Don't worry about [Name], he will be alright.”

And with that you two practically ran not waiting for an answer; leaving Petra dumbfounded and Levi with a questioning glance. You tried to not throw up and hold it as long as you could, this wasn't good– you prayed to get to Hange’s office already, and Erwin was practically carrying you bridal style. Some cadets and squad leaders were on the hall, and you couldn't evade the questioning glances at you at all. It looked like you were going to be the topic for today, unfortunately. It wasn't every day you see the commander carrying someone like this– or even better, never.

Erwin practically bursted trough the door, surprising and scaring the hell out of Hange and Moblit who were inside the office. Before they could ask anything, Erwin closed the door with his back and you couldn't hold the flowers anymore, so you just threw up all of the yellow flowers that were inside your lungs. You were kneeling on the floor, with Erwin patting your back and Hange and Moblit looking at you surprised and horrified. Nobody dared to say anything; so Erwin was the first to break the silence.

“This is the situation we are in, Hange. We need your help.” he looked at Hange with a serious expression, still trying to comfort you as you still were throwing up.

x x x

Mike returned to the mess hall, sitting with his squad. Nanaba looked at him with a worried expression and asked, "Is [Name] alright? He looked very pale." It wasn't any secret that Mike's squad liked you; you liked hanging with them a lot of your free time. In fact, you liked to talk with a lot of squads, earning their trust and friendship.

Hearing her, Gelgar turned his attention to the two, a bit worried himself about the sudden action he saw earlier. "Yeah. [Name] looked just like me when I'm drunk as fuck," He tried to joke a little, just to earn a not-too-hard glare from Nanaba. "What? He could have drink a little yesterday! Don't give me that look."

"I believe Squad Leader [Name] wasn't drunk. He wasn't drinking any last night, and if I'm correct he doesn't drink."

Mike hummed, deep in thought. The two members of his squad only gave him a confused look he ignored. Nanaba and Gelgar knew this look on him- it was when he tried to know a certain  _smell_. They decided to not to interrupt him when he was like this, so the two of them returned to their chat.

Suddenly, after some minutes, Mike blinked and smirked, only letting out a word: "Carnations."

Nanaba and Gelgar looked at him, stopping their chat a little, returning to it a little after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow carnations: They simbolize rejection and disdain.


	3. Ⅲ. Explanation

After that horrible and bizarre moment, you were sitting across the room with Moblit, Erwin was sitting in front of Hange as she was behind of her desk sitting as well, looking at the blonde with seriousness. Moblit gave you water and helped you take off your jacket, because you were suddenly feeling exhausted at the sudden force of throwing up. Currently Erwin and Hange were talking about your current situation, but you really didn't pay any attention about it– you were too tired to listen.

Feeling the jacket off you made you sigh in relief; you wanted to strip right there. You felt like your clothes were suddenly suffocating you– Was the uniform that tight before? You weren't sure anymore. And as if Moblit could read your thoughts, while placing your jacket on a small desk, he said, “Maybe it would be a good idea to take off the harness as well. What do you think?”

“Yes, Moblit. Please,” you said – _or rather begged_ – sounding pleading, only to make Moblit smile in an apologetic way and helped you. You sat down as Moblit take off your boots and stood up again so he could help you with the harness. You placed your hands on his shoulders, suddenly feeling dizzy so you didn't want to fall. He was turned back of your actions, but understood the cause of it when he saw your troubled face.

“Take it easy, you stood up to quickly. Just don't move and hold onto me, alright?” you nodded and tried to calm you down, hands still on Moblit’s shoulders. He began to take off the harness as gently as he could, suddenly feeling a strong gaze on him that made him... uncomfortable. And before he could turn his head, you spoke.

“Man, I feel like shit,” sighing and closing your eyes you tried to relax. “And this happened just a week before the expedition... I’m so lucky.”

“You have always been quite lucky, [Name]. Just like that one time with the abnormal or the other time with the black horse,” he slightly laughed hearing you sigh in irritation, remembering your near-death experiences, “these two situations could have been your death, but somehow you came out alive. That's why we call you the « _The Luckiest Soldier of Humanity_ »”

“Well, yeah. But whoever came up with that nickname is an idiot. It sounds so ridiculous,” you sighed, “I hate the « _of Humanity_ » bullshit, so absurd.”

 _“And I'm even luckier to get this unknown disease– if it's a disease_.” You thought.

Finishing taking off the harness, Moblit placed it on the same desk and turned to you, “Whatever it is, I'm sure you will survive it. Just like you say, you are lucky most of the time.”

You only grunted, making the brunette softly laugh. “ _But I don't know if I will be lucky this time_.” You thought.

You approached where Erwin was and sat next to him, trying to understand what they were talking about, but soon Hange looked at you and smiled.

“[Name]! I see you have a better face now! But stripping in front of people is quite reveling, you know!” she joked, grinning and furrowed her eyebrows, looking like a complete idiot.

Snorting, you replied, “Believe me, Hange. I want to take off all my clothes right now, but my decency is keeping me in rule.”

“Squad Leader Hange, I'm going to clean the... flowers?” Moblit said unsure, “I'm going to get the mop, I’ll be right back.” And before he could leave, Erwin called him.

“Berner,” they both looked at each other, “No word from this to anyone, understood?” the blonde said with an authority voice– usually his normal tone when he ordered something serious.

Moblit’s expression turned serious and replied, “Understood, commander,” and left.

“Alright, now,” you began, “What the hell I have?”

Hange’s expression turned serious and deep in thought, holding her jaw with her fingers. “I'm not really sure,” she hummed, “I've never seen this before... This happened today, right?”

At the question you shifted uncomfortably on your seat, making Erwin furrow his eyebrows with a questioning manner, “Did this happen before?” he asked, sounding... somehow irritated.

“Uhm... yes...?” you answered, sounding like a child getting caught on something they shouldn't have. Before anyone could say anything you bet them to it, “To my defense, I didn't throw up like this. I just coughed a petal three days ago. I thought I breathed it by accident, but it seems _that_ isn't the case... hehe…”

That didn't calm down Erwin, judging by his irritation showing off. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, he said, “If I didn't find you at that exact moment, would you have told me?” he asked, referring at the incident on your office not too long ago.

Gulping, you decided to not lie to him– either if saying yes or no it wouldn't satisfy him, anyway. You just shocked your head, ashamed to look at him. Hearing him sighing in disappoint made you feel bad– he was your friend, your comrade. You were a horrible friend, making him feel like this.

“Throwing up flowers... flowers...” Hange said, trying to remember something about the problem at hand, ignoring your little conversation. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, making the two of you turn at her, watching expectantly, forgetting about the awkward conversation.

She quickly stood up and approached her bookshelf. Looking at it, murmuring something inaudible she paced her fingers on the books, trying to find the one she was looking for. “ _What was the name of the book? Hanake?_ ” she thought, moving her eyes at one book to another, until she found the one she was looking for, “Hanahaki Curse!” she yelled, taking the book on her hands and returning to her seat.

“Nahaka what?” you asked confused, looking as lost as Erwin.

“Hanahaki Curse. This book,” she holds the book so you both could see the front of it– just small letters were on it– the exact same title Hange said before. “Talks about the same thing you may have.”

Erwin looked somehow relieved, “So this is a medical book?”

At the question, Hange laughed nervously, making both of you farrow your eyebrows at her, suspiciously. “Well, it's a... children book.”

Blinking with no emotion in particular, you said, “A children book,” she nods, “A fairy tale. Something fictional,” you sighed, brushing your hand in your hair, “Oh man...”

Like always, Erwin tried to stay collected about the situation, placing a hand on your shoulder trying to calm you down, he looked at Hange and asked, “I believe you remember it because it's useful, right, Hange?”

She just nodded eagerly and explained, “This book talks about the same thing you have, [Name]. And I believe it can explain _why_ you have it.” Now **that** made you interested.

“Okay, tell me why then.”

“The book begins about two kids, Darla and Barry. The little girl has affections for the boy, but Barry has no interest in her. They remain friends until their teenage years, with Darla still liking Barry–”

“Hange this is absurd. What the hell are you saying?” you interrupted her, looking irritated. Were you really stay here and hear this nonsense? **Absolutely not**. “This is something serious; I won’t read a book for children!”

“Now, [Name]. I believe Hange has an answer about what's happening to you, so be quiet and listen to her.”

Grunting irritability, you just sighed and nodded, and Hange returned to telling the story.

“Like I was saying…

 

_Darla never felt different about Barry. But never told him how she felt, because she knew he didn't like her that way. Until one day, Darla saw Barry with another girl, sharing kisses and hugs. That sight made her heartbroken– crying, Darla went to her house, ran to her room and cried on the floor. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation on her throat. First, it felt ticklish, making her softly cough. She thought nothing of it– but the sensation didn't go away. She began to cough harshly, feeling something on her throat– until the last cough she could sense whatever it was inside get out of her._

_The unlucky girl spotted a white petal lying on the floor– but before she could think anything of it, the feeling of throwing up appeared._

_She threw up flowers all over the floor. And not just white colored flowers; pink and yellow were mixed like a bucket. The unlucky girl only cried more, terrified for what she was feeling and seeing._

_“What is all of this!? I–I'm scared!” she shouted, sobbing uncontrollably. All of the noises made her mother open the door of her room, stopping and watching the scene in front of her with a shocking face._

_“Oh no... Darla, my dear Darla... not you...” Darla’s mother sadly murmured, approaching her daughter and kneeling beside her. Hugging her, the mother holds Darla’s head on her chest, lovingly._

_The two of them just sit on the floor, surrounded by flowers. Both of them crying and only the mother’s reassurance words were heard. Time passed, now mother and daughter were sitting on the daughter’s bed._

_“Mother, do you know what I have? Why do I throw up flowers? What is this?” the unlucky girl asked._

_Her mother let out a sigh, “My Darla... I’ve something to explain. The thing you have- is called ‘Hanahaki Curse’,” seeing her daughter’s confusing face, she explained. “This... **curse** makes you throw up flowers. And the cause of that is because of something so silly._

_When you love someone, and they don’t love you back you have a very small possibility to... be cursed. The curse it’s so rare to have; but you- you have it now. But hear me- no matter what, I’m by your side, my daughter.”_

_And with that, little Darla suffered by the flower curse. The unlucky girl never stopped throwing up flowers of different colors._

_Darla never met Barry again after knowing the cause of the curse. She didn’t want to see the cause of it; she suffered enough on her own._

_The unlucky girl lied on her bed staring at nothing in particular with her mother at her side. The girl’s lungs filled with flowers, making her unable to breathe._

_Darla disappeared from the world with her mother at her side, just like she promised.”_

 

Nobody dared to say a word after that. The silence in the room was so tense; the three of you could feel that very clearly. You were shocked, clearly. You only thought was if you were going to have the same fate as little Darla.

“Well that’s… very dark for a children book, uh?” you said, trying to get less anxious.

The blonde’s hand reached your shoulder in a comforting manner. You turned to see his usual neutral expression, but judging by his shoulders he was just as tensed by the current situation as you.

“Hange, does the book have an author? Something we can use to reach the person who wrote this?” Erwin asked.

Hearing the questions, the woman began to search for a name in the cover, the back... but there was no name. You now where in a high stress level at the situation, but she opened the book again, going at the very last page of it, and there was two words elegantly written on the center;

_“Barry Ziegler”_

She sighed in relief and looked at the two of you with one of her usual smiles, “We have a name! It’s better than nothing. We can look for him or at least, find someone with the same last name.”

“Yes, we _could_ do that. But we don’t even know how old this book is. For all we know, this guy is dead or the name he gave is fake. This doesn’t give me much hope.” You stated, looking annoyed.

“We can’t think like that,” the blonde instantly said, “I’m going to find information of any ‘ _Barry Ziegler_ ’ inside the walls. This shouldn’t be hard to do- after all, these walls aren’t that big.”

You just shrugged and nodded, feeling a little better than before. Somehow, Erwin’s words always made you comforted. The guy was commander after all; he had his way with words.

The three of you chatted a little of what to do next. Moblit came and cleaned the mess, then leaving when Hange told him to look for some records about the ’curse’, if there were any. After some minutes the chatter turned out more pleasant, talking about the cadets and the jokes you heard from them sometimes. Erwin left first, saying he had important things to do, but you stayed with Hange a little longer.

“It’s Levi, right?” she said with a serious tone, unusual for her.

You just nodded, looking ashamed. Hange took your hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

One tear came, and then another and another, now crying in silence in your friend’s presence.

You somehow knew this wasn’t going to get better.

But you hoped you were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have interactions with Levi and the reader, mostly. Haven't done anything with him so far, so let's see how this goes.
> 
> Also, I believe this is going to be eight chapters long? I already know how this will end, so I think that's an approximate.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!


	4. Ⅳ. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You believed, but the sudden realization made you snap out from your illusion.

**Ⅳ**

Your health wasn't an excuse to not doing your job. Erwin wanted you to rest until there was a solution— but you weren't going to obey him. You didn't want to slack off and be the center of attention, you just wanted to stay off radar by everyone. Especially, by your illness' cause:

Levi.                 

Just thinking of him made you sick and warm— yes, you liked him a lot, loved him, even. But the other part of you made you repulsed of him. You thought the cause of that repulsion was the _curse_ you had, but sometimes, you just wanted to stop loving him. Just to stop the suffering.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? You just can't change your feeling for someone in an instant. The only thing you could do was hide your feelings in the darkest place, with your flowers' company. Hide them from prying eyes, away from everyone. Just your emotions, the flowers and you.

Was this illness really going to kill you? After all you have been through? You didn't want to believe this at all— flowers were more deadly than a stupid titan! Unbelievable. How could it be? Flowers filling your lungs just for unrequited love? You had a hard time believing this ridiculous "curse". But, sadly, this was as real as the titans.

But then... how come nobody knew about this illness? Was this another thing the King hide? How could this be real?

A knock on the door snapped out of your thoughts. “Come in.” You said, rubbing your temple in exasperation.

A blonde picked shyly, then came in and saluted. “Squad Leader [Name], the Corporal is asking for your presence on today's training.”

“ _Fuck_.” You instantly thought. You didn't remember today's task: help Levi with training. Was your luck better than yesterday? Or life was just laughing at you? You passed your hand on your hair, letting out a sigh. “Thanks, Arlert. We should be going or the grumpy old man is going to beat my ass.”

Armin didn't laugh at your comment— the blonde just nodded and smiled. The relationship with the cadets and you weren't that bad in your opinion. You enjoyed talking with the little kid about the outside world— something that was very forbidden to do. Arlert even had a book of the outside that shared with you, by your big surprise.

 

The kid was very clever; maybe as clever as Erwin. Something unnerving— could this young kid see the same thing Erwin couldn't not see? Could he see your sickness? You noticed your face paled this morning. You wished to whoever to put a blindfold to everyone around you.

 

Leaving your office with Armin at your side, you jokingly asked, “How is training today? Is the Corporal harsher than before?” 

“The Corporal is being a little... harsh, yes. But I don't see much difference as in other training,” he placed finger on his chin, looking thoughtful, “But he seemed a little irritated that you weren’t there.”

“Of course he is going to be like that. I forgot I had to help him training.” You nervously stated. “What's today's training for?”

“We are training with our Vertical Maneuvering Equipment.”

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ” What was worse? Close combat or the damn VME? Both options sounded horrible, but using your gear at your current state made you nervous. When your system wanted to throw the flowers this morning, it didn't gave you any warning like before. You just couldn't contain the urge of throwing it all out. Would the sudden force of the gear make you vomit?

You hoped Levi didn't want you to do use your gear today. You always showed your cadets how to use the gear properly, and when Levi wanted to explain something, you helped him showing the cadets your abilities. This wasn't looking good.

The blonde noticed your silent demeanor, thing that made him confused.  “Is something wrong?”

Snapping out of your dark thoughts, you smiled as brightly as you could and looked at him, “There's nothing wrong! I just was thinking about how angry is Levi going to be, you've seen how he gets at the simplest things.”

The cadet looked at you, unsure, before nodding slowly.

You were sure Armin resembled Erwin for a second.

* * *

 

“About time you arrived, lazy shit.” You instantly heard the man of your _dreams_ , — _or maybe nightmares—_  when you arrived with Arlert at the training grounds.

Trying to playing it off, you said, “Hey! I'm not _that_ late, just... thirty minutes late, not that bad.”

“Anyways, somehow you came just in time.” The raven stated before looking at Connie and Eren, the newest recruits. You didn't like what was he going to say, you knew it. “These two can't go faster with their gear, and it seems hearing what i'm saying is too hard for them,” he said irritably, looking at the two nervous cadets, then looked at you with his usual frown, “and I expect you to show it.”

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ If you refused, he would ask questions, and the answers would not satisfy him at all— you barely got out of the previous situation thanks for Erwin being there, but now he wasn't. _Be an adult and resolve your problems._

This wouldn't be that bad, right? You just had to do some harsh movement. You previous thoughts were you being ridiculous; nothing will happen. Everything will be alright, no need to worry. Everything will be okay. Stop overreacting, nothing will happen.

Armin noticed your discomfort, and before he could said something, Levi looked at him and harshly ordered, “You are still here, Arlert? Go back in training.” The blonde got taken aback looking at his scared face, and ran off with a _"yes sir!"._  

Trying to sound normal and collected, you replied, “Sure thing, what do I need to do?” 

* * *

 

“Alright, listen closely you two,” you said, looking at Springer and Jaeger, “For this to work you have to work with your whole body, something that I noticed you don't do in your training today.”

“But I moved more than before and I still can't do it! It's impossible to go faster than that!” Connie exclaimed frustrated, “I don't even know how Jean is going faster than me!”

“That horseface actually go faster than me too, _that stupid horse..._ ” Eren mumbled. You just let out a laugh, and tried to act serious— Levi was watching you three from afar. Looking specially at you, though,

“Don't say _'I can't do it'_ because you certainly can,” you looked at Connie, “Listen, Springer. The Corporal is the fastest of us, you know why?” the cadet shacked his head, taking interest, “It's because of his height. He is very short- just like you. I even can say that you could match his speed at some point.” You tried to raise his spirit, thing that succeeded, by the looks of his joyful face.

Now, looking at Eren, you said, “Jaeger, you have to work with your movement. Just think when you are in air as you... are dancing.” By the looks of his expression, he really didn't fully understand your statement, because his confused frown. “Now, now, don't give me that look. It sounds ridiculous, but it does the job. Just imagine the people dancing at the festivals— they are in sync. You have to be in sync with you gear, just like a dance.” To make them fully understand you had to show them, something you wanted to avoid but it seemed impossible.

“Alright, let me show you. You have to see closely, understand?” They nodded, looking excited. Gulping, you looked ahead into the forest. Ignoring the voice in your head stopping you to do this, you prepared yourself and nailed your hook at the nearest tree, and then, you flied. 

At first, it didn't feel that uncomfortable. Your mission here was to not be that harsh with your movements, but showing the speed to the cadets was the point of this, so avoiding any movement seemed impossible. 

“ _Now I have to turn..._ ” You reluctantly thought. Your grip tightened and in the second your hooks nailed in the trees, at first you prepared for the worst, but when nothing came you relaxed and even smiled. Even taking a look on the two cadets made you relaxed; they were in awe and the corporal just looked pleased. 

“ _See? Nothing to be wo-_ ” 

And then, you felt it.

Your thoughts got interrupted thanks to the familiar sensation on your throat. The feeling made you alerted and disorientated, making you lose your grip on the blades and unhooking them off the tree. The falling wasn't that flawless, looking at how high you were. 

You fell on some bushes, making your fall at least not that bad. When you hit the ground you instantly threw up white flowers, ignoring any pain you felt at the moment.

 _Full little flowers._   _At first sight, they were beautiful, but not for you anymore._  

You practically forced yourself to stop vomiting, and held any flowers from coming out. Knowing the others will come to see if you were alright, at least you had to bear with all the pain until you could get out of there. Trying your best to cover the petals with the bushes, you tried to stand but failed to do so.

“ _Squad Leader [Name]! Are you alright?!_ ” you heard both Connie and Eren calling for you, and less than a minute they were with you, helping you to stand. Gulping all petals who wanted to come out, you tried your best to just smile.

“Phew! That was a nasty fall. Sorry you had to see that, and i'm the example here, haha...” dusting off your clothes made wince in pain, thing you tried to hide by just laughing. The pair of cadets just kept talking and trying to not worry you that much. They both eventually stopped talking when a certain corporal appeared, with an expression you know very well— he was trying to know what happened, read the situation.

“Cadets, both of you will look for Petra and tell her she's on training duty.” Hearing his orders, both of them saluted and left. He looked at your poor act of getting it together, and asked angrily, “What the hell happened?”

**_Come on, [Name]! Keep it together!_ **

“My hooks didn't sunk in the tree, simple as that.” Scratching your head, you proceed, “Actually, maybe the hand-grip isn't that-”

“Stop talking shit.”

You gulped. “Uh? What are you talking about? I said my hooks—”

“Quit lying to me.” Levi approached you, taking your arm roughly, making you gasp in pain. Actually, your senses awoken again— now fully feeling the pain in your arm, leg and ribs. “You know I _hate_ lies. More if they come out of your mouth.” 

You didn't say a word at all. You didn't dare to make the situation worse.

“Can you walk?”

Leaving his grip on your arm, you tried to take a few steps; you _could_ walk, but you were limping with your right leg. And every time you took a step, a sharp pain was felt in your knee. Levi sighed in irritation, and helped you walk by taking your arm on his shoulder and placing his hand on your waist.

“ _What a pathetic attempt._ ”

The closeness made you sick, and the flowers wanted to be released. 

“We'll go to the infirmary, then.”

* * *

 

Your ribs didn't break, thankfully. You just had some _colorful_ bruises covering your right leg, left arm and waist. It wasn't that bad, not as bad as the flowers, at least.

After getting parched up, you both went to Levi's office, just to do some _"relaxing"_ paperwork you both had to do. You always went to his office to make him company, something he didn't mind. You had to play it safe— if you avoided him, he would ask questions, and when he asks he wants _real_ answers. Things you couldn't give. 

Somehow, your little talk made you forget about all of the feelings and thoughts you were having. There was just the two of you, like it always has been. You forget about the flowers, and they seemed to forget about you just for a moment.

“You have something on your hair.” you heard the raven say, seeing his hand coming closer to you, taking off a leave. “And there's something on your face, too. _Disgusting..._ ” Even when he said that, his fingers touched your cheek, cleaning it off, before cleaning his own fingers with a napkin.

The event made you _slightly_  blush — _at least you hoped_ —, and thank him.

“A-Anyways, did Petra said anything about Eren and Connie?” you asked, remembering the _little talk_ both of them had an hour ago, when you were in the infirmary getting check on.

“They did better,” he replied, writing on his papers. “They wanted to know _badly_ how you were, though.”

“Aw! They care about me!” you exclaimed with a big smile. Even if you wanted to play it off, the feeling of the _kids_ caring about you warmed your heart. “How adorable!” The feeling just made you blush.

Your words made the Corporal look at you with a questioning gaze. “What? Do you think they are the only ones caring about you?” Levi asked, stopping his work. “How disappointing.”

Laughing, you talked, “What am I hearing? Does Levi care about me _more_ than the cadets?”

“What if I do?”

Your grip on the pen tightened; your heartbeat went crazy; your blush covering your cheeks went deeper, covering your ears. Words seemed disappear of your vocabulary— you didn't understand how some words could steal your breath like that. But it was because it's _him_. The one you like the most. Time seemed to stop. 

It seemed that the sight of you made him smirk in pleasure. He come closer to your face, looking directly at your eyes. “I asked something. _What If I care more than them?_ ”

 _[Name]! Remain your_ _composure!_ “W-Well, uhm...” clearing your throat, you proceed, “Then you care about me. That's... all...”

“Why you always forget?”

“Forget? Forget what?”

“About how I can't stand your lies.”

“Lies?! Ahem! What do you want me to say? It's nice that you care about me.” You stopped thinking about what you were saying, so you just let whatever thing came out of your mouth. _Uh-oh. Good or bad thing?_ “I care about you too, anyways.”

He arched his eye brown,“Is that so?”, he slightly smiled, by your surprise. “More than the cadets do, I assume?”

“Of course. We've know each other since you came here, right? Actually, I think I'm the first one who didn't fall for your scary face, along with Hange.”

“Ah, how could I forget how irritating you were,” closing his eyes, he proceed, “even when I knocked you out, you kept being a childish little shit, always returning.”

“Hey! But you love this little shit, don't you?” Laughing, you returned to your work, uncaring of the answer.

“I'm glad you stayed.”

You froze. Levi wasn't the time of saying this like this to you; there were always harsh words in a playful nature. But nothing like this before. Nevertheless, him saying that made a smile on your face. 

“I'm glad too.”

After that, a pleasant silence fell. The only sound the both of you heard was the pens writing on your papers and the sound outside. You didn't notice the sky turning dark, until an ocasional glance to the window made you exclaimed, “It's dinner time!”

The Corporal looked at the dinner and let out a hum, you only proceed to stand up from your seat and stretch. “Let's go, Levi. We forgot to do tea, so let's hurry up!”

“Go first, I will join soon.” He replied.

“Alright, then. Will make tea when I get there.” Nodding your head, you didn't bothered to bring you papers with him; it was normal for you to leave them arranged on a part of his desk. He always said "take your shit with you", but you always laughed it off. Strange, because this time, he didn't say anything. You left, but your thoughts made you slow your walk.

You noticed Levi was being more... open to you. Could that be a sign? Maybe? And now that you remember it, flowers weren't trying to get out of your throat. You even forgot about the illness, about the pain, about your future... You felt... nice, warm. Just like before the curse.

Could it be that... you had a future with _him_? The sudden thought made you blush and smile in embarrassment. Was he, maybe, in love with you? The conversation repeated on your  head - and your mind kept re rolling the exact same phrase.

_“I'm glad you stayed.”_

_“What if I care more than them?”_

You stopped walking, and come to the realization that you actually wanted to make a move. Nothing could go wrong! The conversation of today made you _believe_ that something could happen between the two of you! A bright smile made through your face thinking this— there was hope after all!

There was not time to waste, then! Your mind was made up— you were confessing right now. No one could interrupt you now; everyone had to be getting dinner, so the two of you couldn't be bothered. You nodded to yourself, and went back to Levi's office.

You couldn't believe it - this was all like a dream to you. You actually were going to have a future! You were going to be cured; everything was going to be alright from now on. 

Noticing his door slightly opened, you scolded yourself for not paying attention to close it properly before leaving. **_Hey! That's not important right now!_** Shaking your head, you couldn't wait to open it and tell Levi your true feelings. Oh! You couldn't wait to tell Erwin and Hange about—

 

...

.

.

.

.

.

_Ah. How could you forget? So foolish._

**The sight in front of you made you** **petrify.**

 

 

What was that you were feeling...? Surprise? Fear? Or was it... _Heartbreak_? How could you point the exact time your heart shattered, and the flowers bloomed once more in your heart? The realization fell like a ton of bricks. You never meant to be loved by him, it was for **her**. It never was for a person like **_you_**. Not you. Never, ever, for you. How could you forget? How? You were in denial.

 

**The sudden realization made you snap out from your illusion.**

 

~~**NEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOUNEVERFORYOU.** ~~

~~**_You are a fool._ ** ~~

~~**_You really thought he loved you?_ ** ~~

~~**_What a pitiful sight._ ** ~~

~~**_Go and cry, there's no saving you._ ** ~~

Thoughts invaded your mind like a parasite — repeating themselves with not a chance to be stopped.

And what was the sight that made you so unstable? Well, maybe you know it already.

Two people were embracing each other, with the moonlight above them, looking beautiful as a couple. Who were this two, you ask?

Levi, and Petra, obviously.

The petals were awoken once more, and with such a bestial force you never felt before. 

Covering your mouth with your hand, you couldn't stop some petals to escape and lay on the floor, by your ignorance. You just ran out of there, and went to the only place your unstable mind wanted you to be.

* * *

 

Erwin arranged his paperwork again for maybe, the sixth time this night. There were never ending letters to respond, check once more the strategies for the upcoming expedition, and more, more letters.

“ _Seems like a sleepless night, again._ ” He thought, rubbing his temples.

Little did he know his lack of sleep wouldn't be only the papers.

The sudden noise of someone opening his door made him annoyed— and before he could scold the responsible person, he stopped himself as he saw you kneeling on the floor, vomiting white petals— no, **flowers**.

Without thinking he went to your side and rubbed your back in a gently manner. He remained calm, but something his sight caught made him horrified.

_White flowers were decorated in red._

Outside, he remained clam, but in the inside he was more than worried; if vomiting flowers was a bad sign, vomiting blood with them was far worse.

You eventually stopped; you only could gasp, trying to breath. Your nostrils were leaked water, your lips had blood and saliva, and the only comforting thing that made you sane was Erwin beside you.

“I'm going to die, Erwin,” you could only say, with desperation in your voice. “ _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die..._ ”

Erwin tried his best to hush you, “That's not true. We are going to fix this, there's a solution...” and he continued and continued, trying to calm your sobs and pleas. Hearing you like this, so broken, desperate, made something inside him ache. He only embraced you, holding you. You only wanted someone close to you, someone to hold you.

He had to move things fast, and find a way to fix you before it was too late.

* * *

“Let's go, then!” a certain blushing girl said, smiling brightly. The raven only nodded with a soft gaze, walking beside her, until something on the floor took his attention.

“ _Flowers?_ ” Levi thought, looking at the white petals on the floor. Kneeling, he took some and look at them quietly. Beautiful at first sight, hiding the true meaning they had. 

“Aren't you coming, Corporal?” Petra said, turned at him.

Levi hummed, covering the little flower on his front pocket, and returned walking, “[Name] is waiting.”

* * *

 

> _**Cyclamen.** Cyclamens are symbolic of resignation.  It’s the flower that means goodbye too. _
> 
> _Because it is poisonous, death is also attached to its meaning.  It also presents the fact that good things come to an end and so it’s also the type of flower you might want to make use of at funerals – because it speaks of departure aside from moving away and retiring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! You thought that would end in a happy ending don't you? ;^) or maybe my shitty writing made you aware something was coming up, lol  
> Sorry for the late chapter! I really didn't how to approach this, and I couldn't clear my head because I have a few another ideas I want to write, so don't be surprised if publish something else!  
> Oof, I really can't write dialogues, and again, sorry for any OOCness on anyone! I really did try my best, but I'm horrible at this yikes ;0  
> Sorry if you see a lot of mistakes on this. I really didn't re-read it to at least fix some of them, my apologies!  
> Thanks for the kudos! I believe next chapter will be about Barry, the author of the book.


	5. Ⅴ. Book

Ⅴ.

“And you say you have nothing important to do today?“ you asked, walking through the busy corridors beside Erwin.

“I didn't exactly say that,“ he replied, “yes, I have other matters, but you are more important than them.“

Blinking, you just nodded in acknowledge. The comment made you slightly surprised, but the feeling about how he worried about you made you warm.

“Did you say anything to Levi?”

“I just told him and Mike we were going to have some matters in Wall Sina,” he hold a smirk, “Levi actually looked taken aback for not bringing him, Mike just nodded.”

“Obviously. You two are always together, he knows something is up.”

“Indeed. He's irritated about how you ignore him,” he gave you a look, “you didn't see him all morning, right?”

The question made you scoff, “Of course not. Why would I want to see him if everything I do make the flowers arise? I just make my health worse by just looking at him.”

The reply only made Erwin humm, deep in thought.

Why would you see him? What good would be in that? He only hurted you— and he didn't even know. Every time he approached you, you just replied with short sentences and flew as fast as you could without looking at him. Even Hange and Moblit helped you out by calling your name or saying you were needed somewhere else, taking a nasty look from Levi every time. It was just little time about the ravenette's patience ran out.

A sudden memory from this morning came up to you.

  
////

_You were currently walking in the corridor, with a mountain of paperwork between your hands. They needed to be finished soon— so you hurriedly walked to your office._

_That would have been wonderful. But, lately, things going 'wonderfully' wasn't allowed in your life at any means,_

_"Oi. Where the fuck have you been?"_

_Wonderful._

_"Levi! Nice to see you. Right now I don't have time, bye!" You tried to hurry the hell up and be as far as possible from him, but he is Levi. He doesn't let anyone escape from him._

_"Hell with that. You have been avoiding me, why?" he demanded, harshly taking your arm and making you stop on your tracks. You almost fell if it wasn't for his strong grip — you believed there was going to have a bruise in a couple of minutes._

_"Pff, avoiding you? Don't be ridiculous. I've been busy, now, if you excuse me..." Trying to get off from his grasp was impossible. He wasn't letting you walk off like other times, he was pissed._

_His frown was more apparent than before, he was glaring straight at you. You could tell he was done playing games._

_"Don't take me for an idiot, [Name]. It's been nearly one week and I've only seen you once. What's happening? Don't you dare fucking lie."_

_You frowned. You tried to play it off at first— but him wanting answers was getting on your nerves. Maybe you were acting selfish for not telling him anything — but you honestly didn't care for that. "I told you I've been busy. Don't you have nowhere to be?" You answered, gritting your teeth. He should be with his Petra right now, shouldn't he? Why was he looking for you?_

_Your answer only got him riled up, by the looks of his face. He took your collar with no care, making you drop some papers on the floor. Face to face, you could see how angry he was— his eyes were more than expressive, his mouth was pressed in a thin line and you knew he was holding back._

_"What has gotten into you? You are not at the mess hall when I am, you don't train the cadets anymore and you certainly don't look for me. What's the goddamn reason? **Answer me**."_

_Before you could say anything, a certain couple came and interrupted your little 'fight'. Hange and her assistant, Moblit._

_"[Name]!! I just was looking for you, lucky me!!" Noticing the state you were in, she placed an arm around Levi's shoulder and spook right on his ear, "Shorty!! Sorry for interrupting but little [Name] has to come with me~" She stated, smiling goofly._

_Her actions made him snap at her and move his grip from your collar and arm, now placing them on the scientist's collar, sending her a murderous glare. "Listen here, shitty glasses— I'm not in the fucking mood right now so you better—"_

_As Levi spoke right in front of her face, Hange made a signal with her hand to make both of you leave while he was shortly distracted. Moblit helped you run the hell out of there, leading you to Hange's office, place you were stuck until Erwin came for you._

_//////_

Remembering the raven's iron grip on your arm made you touch it without thinking— suppressing a hiss when you felt pain. There was a bruise for sure, lucky for you. You barely were healed from your past injuries at the training grounds; with only yellowish bruises left on your skin. and ocassional pain when they were touched.

“Anyways,” you broke the silence, “how did you find Ziegler?”

“Some squads collected information from wall Maria, Rose and the underground. We eventually got something about him— he owns a bakery in Wall Sina, in Stohness District. He is also married.”

“Married, uh...” the thought about him carry on his life made you wonder of your own– would Levi do the same thing? Get married? “How old is he?”

“Sixty seven years old.”

“Damn, little Barry grew old. I wonder how his life has been after that..."

Before you could leave the place, one of your squad members called you with nervousness, making you turn around. Spotting a certain ginger girl with brown eyes shifting nervously, you blinked strangely.

“Uh? Trish, what's up?” you brightly asked, putting your usual façade instantly.

She saluted to the both of you, and then relaxed at Erwin's command. "The corporal has been asking for you! And he is more irritated than usual...” she looks around as if looking for him, “and is making all of us scared about what tasks are for us...” she sighed, “he even scolded Jaeger for just sneezing and made him do cleaning duty in all the castle by himself! He's terrifying today!”

You laughed, “Sadly, I can't go and see him right now. I have some urgent attends to attend to, so kindly say I don't time for him and to stop being an irritable piece of–” before you could finish your sentence, Erwin cleared his throat in a manner of ’hold yourself’, rolling your eyes you finished, “just say the first thing.”

“S–Squad Leader! He's going to have my head! I can't say that! Think about my life!” she desperately exclaimed, ignoring that her Commander was right there, thing that made you laugh more. Nevertheless, you hold your laugh as best as you could, “Trisha, I believe you are brave. Try to sugarcoat my words and I believe everything will be over. The sooner the better, right? Right. Bye–bye!” grabbing Erwin's arm, you practically ran out of there, ignoring the calls of help Trisha was yelling.

_“B-but! Squad Leadeeeer!”_

_________________

"We're here. Do we know where his house is at?" you asked, stretching your arms while looking around the District. It was pretty busy; people walking around, children playing... The usual within the walls.

"Yes. His bakery and house are close to each other, let's go." The blond said, already walking off. Hurriedly, you ran to his side, walking at his pace.

The walk was quiet— not that you complained. You were practically watching everything you could from this dristrict; afterall, it wasn't everyday you could go to Wall Sina as you pleased. Erwin was lucky to do that thanks to his rank as the commander.

It was easy to notice that Wall Sina was the most expensive and beautiful place between the walls. The ground's pattern looked pretty, the people here dressed very... eccentrically? And how they talked was 'sophisticated' in their little minds. They sounded ridiculous in your opinion.

You envied their ignorance for a second. How they could live as if people weren't scarifying their lives for theirs. And the mocky glares they sent to the both of you made your blood boil— before you could storm off right at their faces a hand grabbed your wrist, making you stop.

It was Erwin's. It was a strong hold, but not painful. He looked right into your eyes, and the pair of serene eyes that resembled the sky captivated you. Blinking, you just stared, waiting for a response.

"Calm yourself." Was the only thing he said.

Nodding, you closed your eyes and sighed, clearing your mind. Getting angry for things like this wasn't worth it— especially with what you were going trough. Opening your eyes you were met with his warmn gaze once again. This time no word left his mouth, he returned looking in front of him and began walking.

His hand never left yours.

  
_____\\\\\\\\______  
"Here's the bakery, the house should be..." Erwin talked while you ignored him. Your attention was in the store in front of you— what seemed to be that man's bakery. Trought the glass you could see diverse pastries— cookies, pieces of a delicious chocolate cake and bread that looked freshly baked by its perfect looks. The scene made you practically droll— but some certain pink cookies caught your attention.

Pink cookies neatly placed on a small porcelain plate painted with small pink flowers you didn't recognize. It matched with the cookies themselves, because their surface was decorated with what resembled pink roses. The sudden image of flowers made you abruptly end your appetite, and out of curiosity you seeked the pastery's name.

Written so elegantly in white paper— the name was “ _Flowers of Darla”._

Gulping, your gaze traveled to the shop's name— as if you were going to see something you didn't want to, if that made sense.

“ _Darla's Pastries“_

That was... unexpected and expected at the same time. Why would he name his store with her name? With what purpose?

The bell from the door alerted you of someone leaving the store— being that someone Erwin himself. You didn't even notice when he went into the bakery! "[Name], Ziegler's house is..." He stated, but before continuing talking he noticed your mouth suspiciously wet, making him raise one of his big eyebrows. "Your mouth is... wet. Here, let me..." He finished, holding your chin and taking from his jacket's pocket a handkerchief he carefully cleaned your mouth with, with a strangely soft gaze you never saw before.

Finishing cleaning your face like a mother would have done, you thanked him and both of you returned walking as nothing happened.

Nothing happened, right?

"Who was in the bakery?" You asked, looking at the blond's face.

"His son." He shortly answered, not leaving his gaze from the path ahead, making you wonder in your thoughts.

He had a family now. He didn't forgot about Darla— but he moved on. You didn't even know if Darla was dead or alive, but the ending chapter of the book surely pointed out that she was no longer in this world. You and everybody were sure that Darla was no longer than a memory— someone who just came and went.

The thought made you sad for her.

It looked like Erwin noticed your troubled expression; because he gently took your hand with caring and meet your eyes, that unlike his, yours were filled with anxiety and fear.

There weren't words needed, the warm touch was enough to calm you down and nod. He stared for a moment, before returning to walking. It was only a short walk now, because he stopped right in front of a house.

The house was like every other one of the district— white, looking impeccable and neat. The commander went to the door and knock it three times, with you nervously behind him. The door opened, revealing a chubby woman with brown hair tied up in a bun, leaving some revealing hairs on her sides and bun. Her gaze looked tired but gentle— hazel eyes sparking with life. She was dressed with a casual orange long dress, unlike some other you saw before.

"Hello, gentlemen. Can I help you?" She asked, smiling at both if you. You returned it with a smile that didn't reach your eyes.

Luckily, Erwin was a perfect example of how to talk with someone, because all of his demeanor changed into the "good charming guy".

"Good afternoon. We're looking for Barry Ziegler, is he home?" Erwin asked, returning the smile with one that looked very real. Better than yours, for sure.

"He is, what are you exactly looking him for, if I may ask?" The woman cautiously questioned, not that you blamed her. If two soldiers —and especially with one of them looking like shit— from the Survey Corps were looking for your husband who lived in Wall Sina, you would be weirded out for sure.

"We wanted to discuss something about his book— It's an important matter, so if you could notify him we would be grateful, ma'am."

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Alright, please come inside." She opened the door and made way for you two to come in. She closed the door once you were inside and said, "Have a sit, you can take some cookies if you want, Excuse me, I will talk to him." And with that went upstairs, disappearing from your sight.

The home looked... nice. The wall were painted in white with what seemed to be a roses pattern. At the center of the living room were two sofas, with a table on the middle. There was a plate with cookies on it— the same roses cookies you saw before, in the bakery.

There were some bookshelfs too, and a big window were you could see the pathway you were walking, but it was covered with curtains. There was another room that you guessed was the kitchen.

You sat down along with Erwin in one of the couches. Giving a look to the cookies made you hungry again, despite the fact of it's hidden meaning. Without thinking much you took one— hey, the woman gave you permission to eat, so why not? Taking a bite, your surprised gaze took the blond's attention, because your sudden change if demeanor made him raise an eyebrow.

"These cookies are..." you looked at him in awe, "very good." Blinking, you offered him your half eaten cookie, ignoring that there were others cookies he could take, "you have to try them, Erwin. This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life." And you weren't lying— the pastry was something youi never tried before. Wall Sina was recognized by a lot of things, and one of them was it's pastries. But you never guessed it was that glorious, it was like... taking a bite of heaven.

Erwin couldn't stop letting out a chuckle. He took the cookie and ate it— you waited for any expressions he would make, but there was no change.

"It's good." He stated.

"Good?! It's fantastic! I want to eat hundreds of this!" You said, looking like a child in Erwin's eyes. You took more and more cookies, and some of it was left on the sides of your mouth, making a mess of yourself. Your expression was relaxed and smiley — you were in a bliss.

The sight of you made the blond stare at you. It was rare to see you relaxed lately— with all that was going on you couldn't catch a break and be yourself. Something that he... missed. He was always checking on you on all times, seeing if you were in pain or needed support, that you often did. He would held you when you would break; whispering things on your ear until you calmed down or fell asleep.

And watching you right now, like a child eating candy made his gaze softened. It was a moment he would treasure— forever, until his last day.

Looking at your joyful face made him spot the cookies' crombs on your cheeck and the sides of your mouth. And without taking his handkerchief, his hand approached your face, placing it on your cheeck and with his thumb cleaning your face. The action made you instantly look at him in confusion, but before both of you could do anything, the sound of someone coming downstairs made you two return to your serious faces and stand up from the couch.

Who came down was an old man— his hair was all grey, he had a beard and wore glasses. His wife was accompanying him.

The man looked at both of you with an expression you couldn't catch. "Hello, gentlemen. Please, sit down." You obeyed him, looking curiously at him.

"I will go to the bakery, I have to see how Thomas is doing," his wife said, smiling at both of you before leaving.

Both of you returned your attention to the man— who sat down on the other couch across yours. "I'm Barry, but I guess you already know my name."

"Yes. I'm Erwin Smith and he is [Name] [Last Name], pleased to meet you, Barry." Erwin said, looking directly at Barry. "We're are here to discuss some matters of your book."

"I've never had soldiers coming on my house to discuss on my works before. This is quite... surprising." The writer stated, raising an eye brow.

"Well, this is an important matter. But we don't want to discuss the book itself; we want to talk about something that was touched in your work."

"And wich of my works are you talking about? You have to be more specific."

"Hanahaki Curse, sir."

When Erwin said the title of the book, Barry's face changed from relaxed to one of surprise, and then, sadness.

"Aah... that one," he closed his eyes, "what do you want to discuss from it?"

"Was it... was it all real?" This time you asked, a little unsure.

He let out a sigh, and replied, "Why would you think that? All of my works are fictional."

You gulped, "Because I have the curse."

He instantly opened his eyes, widening them as if he was in disbelief. There was a minute of silence, and then the man talked again, cautious. "You... have it?"

Nodding, he sadly sighed. "I see." Rubbing his temples, he got up from his seat and went to the window, taking the curtains off. He stand there, looking at the outside. "What questions do you have for me?"

"Where is Darla?" you asked.

"Gone." He replied, "She never stood a chance. Nobody does, usually."

You winded at that; nobody lives.

"Aren't there no survivors from this?" Erwin questioned, "Then, how do you know for the flowers to cease, you have to be loved back?"

"That's because the only living proof I knew was Darla's mother." He placed his hand on his back, thoughtful. "She was the only person I knew. I've knew three people that had this; Darla's mother, Darla, and one of my close friends."

"Did he make it?" you asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, he didn't." He turned at you, "This illness is so rare. The last time I heard from it was thirty years ago. But now... here you are."

"Why doesn't every person who isn't reciprocated has this?"

"I don't have an answer for that."

You were getting desperate. "And doctors? What do they say? I'm sure they have investigated something, right?"

"I'm afraid not. This... topic is forbidden to talk about, the King itself doesn't want anyone aware of it."

"What? The King covers this? But with what reason?! If this was know, maybe the doctors could do something to fix it!"

"[Last Name], humanity right now needs more population. What would people do if they knew about this?"

What would they do...? Well, they would be more cautious to love someone else... and if they were more scared of love, then...

"People would fear falling in love with someone, and then nobody would..."

"Exactly. Nobody would want to be with someone if there is a chance to die like that. Even if the chances of having the illness are slim, the King doesn't want to take chances." He returned to his seat and proceed, "I almost got in trouble for writing it, actually. But, explaining my reasons and saying all was fictional, worked. The Military Police can be... like talking to animals. They don't want to hear you— the King's word is always final."

"That's... nuts! And— and there isn't anything I could do about it?! I have to wait until I die?!" you exclaimed, getting nervous and scared. "There's no cure?! Anything?!" Your hands turned into fists, turning them white by your force. Erwin tried to calm you down, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I refuse to believe that," Erwin stated, looking at Barry, who eyes were saddened, "there has to be something else."

"You already heard the cure. The one you love has to reciprocate your feelings— no surgery has never been done before. That, is impossible."

"That... that can't be..." you murmured, covering your face with your hands.

"What about Darla's mother?"

"She's gone, too. Quickly after Darla passed, she did aswell." He looked in thought, and snapped his finger when he remembered. "Let me get something, I will be right back."

He left upstairs.

You suffered, trying to hold the tears that wanted to get out. Erwin only squished your shoulder in silence.

Barry returned with a book on his hand, and placed it on the table. "This was... Darla's journal." he passed his hand on it, with a soft gaze. "Martha, Darla's mother, gave it to me when Darla passed. She said to me that... I had to have it."

Signing, you tried to stay mentally strong and not to break. Erwin's warming touch was the only thing in this goddamn room helping you stay sane. Relaxing your hands, you looked at the older man, waiting for an explanation.

He approached the book at you, "And now I'm giving it to you." Hearing that, your eyes widened.

"Giving it to me? Why? Darla was no one to me— I... I don't have the right to have it."

A sad smile formed on his lips, looking at the journal with melancholia. "You have it now," he said, "you now understand what she went trough— This old man doesn't have to keep this no more, there is no use of it for me."

Unsure, you took the journal with caring. "How... how did you find out...?"

"That she died because of me?" You nodded, "her mother told me just when she passed away... I was wondering why she was avoiding me every day..." He slightly smiled, looking lost in thought, "when I found out I was devasted. I didn't even understand what Martha was explaining to me.

A girl throwing up flowers just because her love isn't reciprocated? Impossible — That's a thing you read in fairy tales. But, I guess the world has been more fascinating lately, right?" he let out a dry laugh, looking at the two of you. "I wish things would have been different."

"Would you have loved her back...?" you kindly asked.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and replied, "I'm afraid not. The one I fell in love with was my actual wife, Lily. If Darla would have told me she loved me, it would have been the same answer she knew all along."

You gulped, feeling cold all of sudden. There was no way out— no doctors, no cure, no love... you will die. You will.

"I... see..." was the only thing you could say. Thought of your final days were flashing through your mind; would it be peaceful? painful?

"We don't have more questions. We should leave, we are thankful of your time." Erwin said, helping you stand. The blond noticed how you were in a slight state of shock.

"No, my apologies for not giving you the answers you wanted." The old man took a small box; it was white and decorated with flowers. "Here," he gave it to Erwin, "I noticed your friend liked them– that's the only thing I can give."

Erwin took the box and thanked him. Barry opened the door but before you could leave, he stop you both. "Ah! Now that I remember... There is a doctor in Wall Rose— Timothy Eisenhower, an old friend of mine. He has been investigating this illness, but with no patients there's no way to know if a certain surgery will work." He explained, "here, let me write his direction..."

At least, hearing that a doctor was investigating this horrible thing made you slightly relieved. Nevertheless, knowing that if a surgery never done before was the only way, you knew that was as risky as being outside fighting titan in an expedition. Dangerous.

"If you go with him tell him that you know me. He has been cautious about this— with the King's word and all."

"Of course, thank you again, sir."

"Don't thank me. I hope everything goes well for you."

Hope wasn't helping you at all.  
_____________________  
"What should we do now?"

"Return to the barracks. It's late, and with the expedition around the corner I have to get everything on time."

"Yeah, the expedition..." Will you be able to be ready for the expedition? Nothing did matter anymore. If a titan or the flowers killed you, it would be the same. You will die anyways, right?

"Let's not forget Eisenhower. I will write a letter for him— maybe Hange and you can meet him tomorrow, if everything goes well."

"Well, I'm not getting my hopes up. A surgery never done can kill the patient too." Letting out a humorless laugh, you said, "but I dont have nothing to lose, right? I'm dying anyways."

"We don't know what will happen, let's get to every possible way to fix this, [Name]."

"Sure thing, Erwin..."  
________________  
Twilight. Were you really that late? How many hours you were outside? Time seemed too short, but maybe it was just you.

After returning to the castle, Erwin went to his office and you went directly to your office. Well, tried to. A certain grumpy short man was just waiting for you outside your office; arms crossed and looking pissed. Yahoo, what else could go wrong today?

"Hello, Levi." You greeted, trying to open the door but the ravenette was blocking your way with his entire body on the door. "Can I enter my office, please? I'm exhausted."

"You didn't give me a explanation before leaving. Now we are here, without any distractions— so tell me, what are you hiding?" He glared straight at you, no sign for moving. You were getting exasperated.

"Explanation for what? I already told you I have been busy, holy shit." You replied, "can you move already? You are in the goddamn way." Now it was your turn to glare at him; you were done playing nice.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? You look sick, you don't talk to me. You have been acting like a goddamn child; explain what the hell is happening." He harshly took you by the collar, getting close both of your faces, "Where did Erwin and you go? When I was looking for you, Trisha just told me you couldn't see me. But why exactly?"

Gritting your teeth, you replied, "that's none of your fucking business, Levi."

The reply only made him riled up, because he grabbed your collar and slammed you against the wall, making you grunt. Uh oh— the flowers were awaken once more, you could feel inside, wanting to get out.

"Hell with that — it is my fucking business, you piece of shit. You better watch—"

"Levi, in my office right now."

Hearing your savior, Erwin, made you sigh in relief. You didn't know how or why he appeared right in time— maybe because he was going to check on you? In any case, you silently thanked him.

Levi frowned, he was truly pissed about the two of you getting interrupted; he wanted answers but it seemed impossible. He glared at Erwin, still grabbing you by the collar. "No. No until [Name] explains—"

"What I said was an **order**." Erwin demanded, with an aura of intimidation that got you uncomfortable. Levi only grunted in irritation, and took you a last harsh glance before letting you go. He walked away, and before Erwin did too, he gave you a strange look you couldn't really decipher.

Without taking more time, you opened the door and closed it when you were inside; locking it. In an instant you were throwing up all of the flowers inside you— purple flowers.

Patting, you stayed kneeled on the floor, trying to catch your breath. Your only thought was "Why can't I stop loving him?"

Yeah, why you couldn't? You knew he didn't love you— so what was the reason for still being in love with him? Was it love stronger than your hatred? How so? You just wanted to get cured; free from this horrible illness. But that seemed impossible. Why was it that hard to stop loving? Why, why you love him so much...?

Why was this a punishment? Why you couldn't just... love him from afar? Why you were so unlucky that you got this curse? Why? What did you do?

You got up with the strength you had left— taking the journal from your pocket and placing it on the desk, you sat down, looking lost.

"I'm... tired." Was the only thing you say, before everything went black, and you dreamed about better things and a joyful life.

Without noticing, a tear escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia: The petunia symbolizes resentment and anger.
> 
>  
> 
> OOF, its 5am and i just wanted this published, sorry for all the mistakes! will edit this later ;0;  
> Next chapter will ne a GODDAMN MESS, like if this wasn't already angst enough lol I think its going where our reader drops the truth at levi... maybe ;)  
> Thank you so much for the support! I really can't believe how nice this work was received. For real! Thanks for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate all of your sweet comments. :)


	6. Ⅵ. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out.

Ⅵ. NIGHTMARE

Paperwork. That was the only thing saving you from insanity. And even if paperwork was an utterly nightmare before expeditions, you really didn't mind. There was nothing to do today but finish this work, and when you weren't doing something you drowned in your misery.

How where you going to lead your squad was an enigma right now. But you strongly refused to not go to the expedition and not be present with your squad. No way were you going to let them alone— you must protect them as always, and no curse was going to stop you from your duty as a soldier. No way in hell.

Nevertheless, your health was worse this morning. The first thing you did when you woke up was throwing up the flowers inside; and all of them were _full_ , along with blood on them. This was one of the most hurtful times you vomited— the force was so brutal; as if the flowers were tearing your throat apart. You had a hard time to breathe normally; you had to take deep breaths because you felt something covering your lungs. Your skin was way paler now, your eyes were dull and they didn't look as sparkly as before. You were a little skinnier than yesterday, consequence of your appetite being gone— you couldn't eat the breakfast Hange give you this morning. The only thing you could eat were the cookies Ziegler gifted you.

Maybe these were your last days on earth. Who knows?

Passing your hand through your hair, you let out a heavy sigh, before mumbling to yourself, "I have to take this to Erwin..."

* * *

 

"Yo, Erwin," you opened the door without knocking, not that the blond minded anymore. "These are finished; maybe I will give you the rest in a couple of hours." Approaching him, you placed the papers on his desk, along with all of the pile of papers that were there.

"Good job, [Name]. I wish I could say the same about finishing." Erwin stated, rubbing his temples, "I still have to talk about the strategy with everyone."

"There's nothing you can't handle, eyebrows." You reassured, making him slightly smile, "anyways, where I'm going to be placed?"

The question made the blond frown. He couldn't grasp the idea of you going to the expedition in your current condition— were you really asking that absurd question? Didn’t you notice your worsened health? or were you playing dumb? 

Erwin's demeanor changed completely— his relaxed composure changed into a tensed one; the smile from earlier disappeared, leaving a thin line instead. You unconsciously tensed as well, noticing the change of air.

There was a tensed silence, before Erwin spoke again, "What gives you the idea that you are coming?" He asked, looking straight at you with those piercing blue eyes.

Blinking surprised by the sudden change, you recompose yourself and replied, a bit angry, "What do you mean by that? Of course I'm coming!"

Hearing your reply made Erwin's eyes close. The blond really hoped you were going to accept your current condition and stay behind— but he knew that wasn't going to be possible. Your stubbornness was stronger than anything.

He knew this conversation wasn't going to end well— No matter how gently he said it, so he just choose the hard and simple way.

"You are not coming by any means, [Name]. Do I have to remain your current condition?"

You clenched your teeth, "I know very well I'm dying, but this _fucking_  shit it's no excuse to leave my squad with someone else! I'm coming with or without your stupid permission!" You weren't talking right now, you were _yelling_. Your joking demeanor was completely gone; both of you were glaring at each other. 

"You are not coming to the expedition and that's final." He firmly stated, looking straight at you. "Your health will only complicate everything, stop your stubbornness and be an adult."

"Fuck no! I'm coming and you are not stopping me!" You sounded like a child yelling for his toy— you wanted things to go your way, but that was impossible these days.

"I'm your superior and you will obey my orders," he stood up from his seat, making himself look taller than you, "do otherwise and you will be punished."

You hopelessly looked at him. This wasn't what you needed right now— you had to go, you always did! Leaving your squad with someone else wasn't going to happen, you had to be there with them. You were dying anyways, what was the difference?

"You— You can't do this!" you breathlessly pleaded, looking at him with a mix of anger and desperation.

"I just did, _Squad Leader [Name]_. You are forbidden to go." Even if the two of you were hurt by these words and how the situation turned into, Erwin knew this was the right thing to do. _If there was anything 'right' anymore in this world._

You just desperately looked at his icy eyes for any sign of softness, gentleness. But you only were meeting with a cold gaze, so you just tightly swallowed, glaring at him before leaving and loudly slam the door, scaring everyone who was near the office. You ignored the stares and went straight to your office.

The blond only sighed and sat down once again. He rubbed his temples just like moments prior, and tirelessly mumbled to himself,

" _What are we going to do..._ "

* * *

 

Currently you were beyond furious— how dared he forbid you to go?! How dare he talk to you like that! He just couldn't not give you permission to not do something, could he?!

 _Well, he_ _is_ _the commander, so..._

No! He was you friend! Friends should understand each other and not treat each other like a kid, right?

_He can if you are acting as one._

Y—You weren't! ...right? You just wanted to go to the expedition, with or without his permission...

Well, yeah, you were acting a little selfish. But! You just are worried for your squad; what was going to happen to them? Instantly, your thoughts were in a deep sea of horrifying futures— images about how everything could go to hell if you weren't there.

Nevertheless, a knock on your door made you snap out of it. Asking who they were, you were greeted by one of your nightmares.

" _It's Petra! Can I come in?"_

 _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_ You were doing a good job at avoiding the two love-birds— Petra was busy with Levi, so Levi was with her. If we ignore the conflict of yesterday, you hardly talked to them. 

And just like a dejavú, you wore your mask and smiled, ignoring the weird feeling on your stomach.

"Petra! Of course, come in!" 

The door opened, revealing pretty little Petra wearing a huge smile, a blush covering her cheeks. "[Name]! It’s been time! When was the last time we talked? I have a lot to say!"

" _Well, when I spit flowers because of you of course I'm going to avoid you."_ you grimly thought, showing your fake smile and laugh. "It's been ages, right? As you can see, I'm a little busy right now, so if you can come another time..." you tried to make her away, smiling.

You were repulsed by her. Before, only warm was felt when you talked to her, looked at her— but now you wanted her to be as far as possible from you. Looking at her _gentle features_  only made you furious. The mask wasn't going to take too long to break, it seemed,

"Wait! I've to ask you something maybe important!" she exclaimed, not leaving her smile, "and maybe, you can help me out today..."

" _Can't you fucking go away?"_  you thought. "Tell me, what is it, Petra? It's just all of this paperwork has to be done today." your eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, but your fake smile remained.

Her face lighten up, "Thank you, [Name]!" She approached you and sat down on the chair near your desk, "I want to gift something to Levi before the expedition, but I don't know what to gift... Can you give me ideas?"

You felt a dagger across your heart, along with something rising very slowly. Gritting your teeth, you barely hide your annoyance and reply, "I don't know, Petra... It's just that I'm—"

Petra interrupted you, grabbing both of your hands. _Repulsing_. "Please, [Name]! You know Levi, what if we go out and see the market together? Just for a moment!"

_Stop touching me._

"But, Petra... the paperwork—"

_Go away._

"Come on! Help me with Levi! I want to see one of his smiles..."

_Leave._

"I'm not—"

_Shut up._

"Yes! Let's go right now! Please, do this for me... _maybe I can even hug him today..."_

**_CRASH._ **

Do this for her? Was she fucking stupid? Weren't you dying for her? But of course— she didn't know what.

Something changed inside you. You were done playing games. If everyone had to take a hint to know what was happening to you, then you should reveal your true self once for all.

The mask you wore fell and broke.

Fuck this. Fuck her, fuck him, fuck everyone! Fury consumed your mind, leaving you with nothing but repulsion and anger, and you just gave in.

" **Petra, get off of me."**

The sudden change in your voice made her look at you in confusion.  Your voice changed to a deep one— someone she didn't hear before. 

Seeing as she couldn't take a simple order, you hardly took her arm with your free hand and forced her to leave your wrist free.

The woman looked surprised and hurt by the force on her arm, she just looked at you and tried to calm you down, "[Name], is something the matter?"

_Yes, you fucking idiot. I want you to leave._

"I think you should leave." You 'gently' said to her, trying to control the anger clouding your mind like fog.

But of course, she couldn't take a simple hint to leave you alone. "No, [Name]— But we have time to go to the market..." _Still with her goddamn gift._

"Alright, how can I say this so you can understand..." you rubbed your temples, " **Leave.** "

"What? Come on, [Name], stop playing games! We are wasting time!"

"Are you fucking deaf, Petra?" you glared at her, making her blink in surprise. You have never been like this before, what got into you? And before she could say something, while you could see her didn't do shit, you shouted, " **GET THE FUCK OUT! LEAVE!"**

But still, she didn't do shit. She just stared at you in surprise; confused and taken aback. _What happened to you?_ The sudden outburst made her stand in shock, not believing your actions to her.

When she didn't move at all when you yelled, you just followed your emotions. Your mind was clouded and you couldn't think properly— so you just fiercely grabbed her by the collar, opened the door and throw her in the hall, making her fall on the floor with a loud noise. Everyone who was in the hall saw it; how you glare daggers at her before slamming the door, scaring everyone by the loud noise. After everyone could understand the situation they just saw, some of them helped Petra to stand, while she still stared in disbelief.

Instantly, you threw up everything. Pink flowers stained with red. _Was that… a root?_

_You were going to be in some deep shit soon._

* * *

 

You honestly thought this day wasn't going to end well. It began in a bad way, and it will end in worse way. So you just waited for your _executioner_ to appear, not caring about the paperwork or the meal time. 

You just waited, and so, the devil appeared.

The door opened with a loud noise, it appeared the ravenette forced himself in; seeing his leg up when the door fiercely opened. You weren't surprised at all by his actions— you were waiting for _him_ , after all.

"What the _fuck_ did you do this morning?" you heard him ask, feeling the murderous glare he was giving you. 

Your nerves were crazy right now; you could feel an explosion of emotions inside you. If this wasn't the day you were going to die, then surely you would by tomorrow.

"Hey, shithead, I asked you something, and you better answer me." He demanded, slowly approaching your desk like a prey. "Nobody is going to interrupt now; eyebrows is not here, four eyes isn't. So you better fucking talk or I **will** make you talk."

Knowing him, you better should be talking by now— he didn't make empty promises to anybody, and you knew he was holding back a little. But you were making him impatient, and you believed his patience was running out. Nevertheless, the feelings you had for him were never going to be known by him. Or at least, that was what you foolishly thought.

"I think you know everything by now, Levi." You answered, not scared by his glare or words— you didn't have the strength. And, like you imagined, your answer only made him rile up, slamming his hands on your desk.

"I want to hear it coming out of your goddamn mouth, [Name]. Stop playing your foolish games and answer me!" He practically yelled, and you just looked at him, brows furrowed.

"What do you want me to say?!" You stood up and slammed your hands on the desk just like he did, and yelled, "That I threw Petra out of here because I wanted her to leave?! That I didn't want to hear any more of her talking?! That I don't want to see anybody of you?!" 

_Just like before, the mask lied on the floor, broken, shattered. There was no mask to wear on, and your true self revealed itself once again._

"What the hell has gotten into you?! Stop being a brat and explain why you hurt Petra!"

Whoever was walking through the hall or near the hall, could hear your yells. It did throw aback a few soldiers who were near; but they know better than interrupt your conflict. But some soldiers couldn't help but pry, and some of them were the newest cadets, Jaeger and Kirchstein, who were walking just by chance.

"You think it's because what happened this morning?" Eren quietly asked, looking at Jean with worry. The taller just frowned, hearing about the rumor going around about you throwing Ral out of your office.

"It may be, you know Petra is a member of Levi's Squad..." He answered, feeling uneasy. The yells were becoming louder by now, and he tried to believe the two of you wouldn't get physical.

"We should go." Eren stated, and Jean nodded. They left, leaving a last glance at your office.

Back to you, the name of _her_ triggered something in your mind.

 _Petra, Petra, Petra, JUST PETRA._ _It's because of both of them you are like this! You should just grab your heart and destroy it— that would stop your feelings. That would work._

"Why do you care so much about this?! Why can't you just leave me alone and fuck off!"

"I care about you, you worthless shit! Doesn’t your head understand it?!"

"Stop saying that! What happens to me is none of you fucking business!"

"It is my business, idiot! Answer me already! Why are you like this!?"

He wants to know? Then he will. He will know he is killing you. He is. ** _ ~~He isHeisHeisHeisH~~_**

**_~~eisHeisHeisHeisHeisHeisHeisHe~~ _ **

**_~~isHeisHeisHeisHeisH~~ _ **

**_~~eis~~ _ **

Something snapped, and you cried out.

 _" **I love you, you piece of fucking shit!** "_ you gasped for air, only to scream the confession again, "I fell in love with you!"

 

The truth was out.

 

The realization of what you just said hit you, and you covered your mouth immediately, eyes widened in disbelief.

Levi was as surprised as you were, seeing him with his eyes widened, not saying a word.

The room was filled with silence. Neither of you could say anything by the sudden confession— minutes prior you were yelling at each other, but now the office was quiet. 

And just as you tried to fix the mess you just said, Levi quietly asked, "You... what?" 

Gulping, you tried to lie— say anything but the truth. But your feelings were out now, he heard it. There was no option but to talk with the truth. 

"I—I'm in love with you." You confessed, avoiding his gaze.

"Since when?"

You tightly swallowed, and replied, "Since the first time I saw you."

Maybe he didn’t know how to approach this situation; maybe he was trying to think a better way to tell you he didn’t feel the same way as you did. You talked first, interrupting any thoughts he was having.

“I know— I know you don’t feel the same.” You tried to think clearly, but it was impossible. “I know you love someone else, Levi. I know, so, I… I get it.”

“[Name], I…”

“Don’t talk, please.” Meeting his gaze again, you could recognize confusion, unsureness on his expression. He was lost. “It’s better this way.”

“How do you know that? How can you know what I want? You are—”

“Because you love Petra. I’m not blind." You noted his composure shifted; he was surprised by your statement. You just smiled with bitter, feeling heartbroken. The flowers wanted an exit, and you knew if he didn’t leave right now he would see them, and you didn’t want that at all.

_There. Accept it. You are going to ——, so just accept your fate._

“What do you mean—“

“I’m not an idiot. I saw you holding hands— hugging each other! I know everything!” You were getting riled up, irritated by the situation. You wanted to be alone already— he knew the truth, so there was nothing else to say. “Leave already!”

“I’m not leaving until we—“

“LEAVE! I want you out!” you shouted, pushing him out of the room like a kid would. But like you expected, he wasn’t going to leave so easily. He stood himself with the door frame, while you still were pushing his back.

“Stop acting like a goddamn brat!” he yelled, trying to control the current situation, but was unable to do so with you yelling and pushing like a child. He wanted to fix everything— but somehow deep in him, he knew this relationship you had was broken already. Both of you did.

“No! I don’t want to talk no more! I’m telling you to leave!” Trying your best to hold the flowers, your hands were trembling, your face was flustered and you were clenching your teeth. He had to leave _now_.

“I’m telling you, you little shit—“

A soldier hurriedly came, and taken aback by the situation in front of him at first, he quickly recovered himself and said:

“Corporal! The commander is asking your presence right now!”

Levi was irritated, giving the poor soldier a glare everyone was terrified by. The man just gulped, and explained, “The commander wants you quickly, sir!”

“Can you tell him to fuck off? I’m busy right now.” The ravenette spit out, frowning at the unlucky soldier.

“Sir! He says it’s an important matter!”

“Fuck eyebrows, shit…” he muttered, before leaving his hands off the door frame and gave you a look, “You and I aren’t finished.” And then, he left with the unnamed soldier.

You quickly shut the door and throw up. Your body was trembling, and you had to hold yourself with the desk to bear the pain. The force was harder than hours prior, it felt as knifes were cutting your throat. Your eyes were cloudy— but you could see red on the pink flowers. And also, roots. It was like these awful things were blooming inside you— it was scary.

Finally, you could gasp for air once more. You just stared at the horizon, trying to catch your breath. You sat on the floor, with flowers all around you.

Your throat was sore; you were tired and unsure about the future.

Slowly, you tried to stand up, holding the desk for support. Sitting on you chair; you opened a drawer, revealing a little brown book.

Sighing, you said to yourself, “I think it’s time to read it.,, Right, _Darla_ …?”

* * *

 

First page.

It was written pretty sloppy, like a child write.

_Barry and I played on the garden of Clarence today. The woman gave us permission to play, so we did!_

_We made flower’s crowns, lied on the grass and watch the clouds go by. It was very peaceful!_

_I like Barry. I hope we can get married when we grow older!_

_Tomorrow I’m turning ten, and I’m super excited of what Barry will gift to me!!!!_

You looked grimly at the page. You felt as you were intruding her secrets— but Barry gave this to you for a reason, right? Even so, the small feeling on your gut told you to stop reading the thoughts of this poor girl.

But you ignored it, and continued.

At the next page, Darla wrote Barry’s name with hearts around it.

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

_♡♡♡♡ Barry and Darla♡♡♡♡_

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

Flipping the page, you read about Barry gifted his favorite book, and Darla was happy about the gift.

The next pages were the same, thoughts about Barry and her love for him.

Strangely, after some pages the writing style changed to a very elegant one; you came to the conclusion Darla grew up and forgot about the journal, seeing the sudden change of writing.

_I was foolish._

_I thought we could be together. I was dumb and stupid for believing so._

_He never loved me, and he will never do._

_I saw Lisa and Barry kissing each other! They are lovers!_

_Nobody told me anything— I had to see it with my own eyes._

_I ran to my house, what else could I do? Telling him I love him when he is with someone else? I can’t do that. I can’t._

The page ends there. You turn another one, just to see an erratic writing.

_i’m scared_

_I’m throwing up flows_

_Why?_

_Mom said it’s a curse, that one a very ffwe peple have this_

_Why im so unlucky????? Hy did I do to desrve this?_

_Somebody, help me_

_Im scared_

_Please, I don’t want to die like this_

The page had dark small spots— you believed it was from tears stained by the paper.

This was heartbreaking. You could feel her pain— you could understand it perfectly.

Another page. This time the writing was more collected.

_I threw up a lot of flowers today._

_They were white._

_I’m scared._

_I want my mother._

_I need my mother._

_Mom…_

Next page.

_Mother explained I have this curse because I love Barry, and he doesn’t love me back._

_Something bloom inside my heart? Or something like that, I’m not sure._

_How does she know that? She didn’t answer me._

_I hate Barry now._

_But I love him, too._

_Hahahaha. What a fool._

_HhhahahahaahahhahahahahhahahhahahhhhahahahhahahahahahhahaHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA_

Next page.

_flowers again._

_white_

_red_

Next,

_Why me?_

_Why?_

_Why me?_

_Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Whywhywhywhywhwywhywhwywhwywhywhwywhwyhwyw_

_Mother       mom            mommy…_

Next.

_I can’t leave the house._

_Mom doesn’t allow it, and I don’t want to see Barry._

_Stupid, dumb, idiot Barry._

_~~Handsome, funny, Barry…~~_

_There’s no help for me._

_Mother says a Doctor will come._

Next.

_The doctor came, and said he wasn’t sure what was this._

_I opened my mouth and he tried to see inside, and whatever he saw it made him scared._

_The doctor and my mother talked outside, and I could hear the cries of my mother._

_I’m going to die._

_Im going to die_

_I   ing  o  d_

_[Intangible]_

_D  I  n g_

_M      o       m_

_e lp     m_

_s   m b  d  y   p  e   s e    h e l p_

_[Intangible]_

You gulped, and flipped the page.

The page made you uneasy, seeing how messy the handwriting was, and how everything was a mess.

_IM GONNA DIE_

_M   H E R_

_SOME  B D Y_

_E  L  P_

_F      L_

_O   W         R       S_

_IN       M_

_Y_

_L      U N GS_

_C   A NT               B R_

_E   T_

_MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO_

Next.

_flowers very pretty_

_mom loves flowers_

_pretty little flowers_

_flowers little pretty_

_little flowrs orsfj_

_flowersfloweesaldkirwdfkwierskfiwrsfkiwrflowerslfowrsaskj_

Next.

_barry i miss you_

_please love me_

Next,

_little unlucky girl_

_who is the unluckiest of them all?_

_Hahahahaha_

_Its darla_

Next.

_my throat is hurt_

_i spit blood_

_its hard to breathe_

Next.

_[a drawing of a sunflower]_

_sunflowers are pretty_

_I hope I can throw up some_

_Hhahaha_

Next.

_I_

_C       N   T_

_B    R           A              H_

_M OM                           M   M   Y_

_MOTHER_

_MOM_

_H       L P             E_

_L       A     SE_

_F   LOWER   S_

_H    LP                               H         U    TS_

_[Blood stains]_

Turning the page, you were meet with a blank page. You flipped it, trying to find another journal, but there was nothing. That was the last page she wrote.

You slowly closed the journal, leaving it in the drawer.

You just stared at nothing in particular— trying to shake the mortifying feeling. You were scared, scared of what would happen to you by tomorrow.

You weren’t scared— you were **terrified** ,

You could feel something clogging your throat, making you unable to breathe properly. The feel was stronger after your talk with Levi.

Holding your head with both of your hands, you calmed yourself, not shading a tear. There were not tears left— it was enough.

No one came for you, and you didn’t look for anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did on writing it! Sorry for the mistakes you will notice; this was unedited, hehe... sorry!  
> I really liked writing Darla's journal. I like writing entry journals that turn out creepy! And this was a perfect opportunity! ;P  
> Next chapter is the last of the main story!!!! and then, the epilogue, and then... some surprises, as you see i added more chapter numbers. (That maybe you already know)  
> As always, thank you soso much for the support, the kudos, comments and readings. I'm happy you enjoy this work! Please, leave a comment and tell me what do you think of this chapter!


	7. Ⅶ. Unsent goodbyes

Ⅶ. unsent goodbyes   
________________  
Seeing everyone was getting ready with their gear made you anxious. You wanted to go with them— to protect your squad. Sadly, strong orders form the commander made you stay in the barracks.

  
Surprisingly, you decided to join breakfast this morning. Even if your appetite didn't exist, you sat down with your squad and talked to them until it was time to go.

  
"You should rest, Squad Leader! You really look sick today..." Tim said, looking worried, "are you taking any medication?"

  
Letting out an empty laugh, you tried your best to wear a nice smile. "Of course! When you return, I will be better. Your Leader isn't going to be defeated by a stupid cold."

  
"But it has been one week and you are still sick..." Trisha said, playing with her fingers, "I don't mean to say you look bad but..."

  
The white haired male, Simon, crossed his arms and frowned. "You look like shit, Leader." The statement made Trisha and Tim look at him in an attempt to stop his comments, but the young male didn't care. "What? It's the truth. You are skinnier, paler, and you have get into fights with the commander and the corporal, and Petra too."

  
"You don't have to recall all of that, Simon. Our leader is stressed enough of... these conflicts, you don't have to make him more worried." A blond woman interfered, glaring at Simon with her greenish eyes. "We have to comfort him like a good friend would do, no made things worse."

  
"I'm just stating the truth— come on Elizabeth, you saw how angry he was with Petra yesterday. That throw must have hurt, too." Simon muttered to not grab any attention to the topic of conversation. Sadly, his voice got louder, "You should have seen her after—"

  
"Stop! This is not helping at all!" Elizabeth slightly raised her voice just to interrupt Simon, which she gladly did, hearing his voice getting louder. "You don't say all of that like it's nothing to our leader! Apologize!"

  
And just an argument began. You were thankful the mess hall was loud this morning— if it weren't, they would have heard all of what your comrades were saying. Just the table besides you caught attention of your soldiers getting railed up, but they quick dismiss it when they saw your glare.

  
Tim and Trisha tried to calm them down, but their sweet and low voices didn't made trough. Elizabeth was over protecting with you, and Simon was brutally honest. These two didn't match that well, but their differences were forgotten once they were in battle. But of course, the two could talk normally in one moment and in a second they could be fighting, just like now.

  
"Alright, that's enough. You both calm down and sit down; everyone is watching you making a fool of yourselves." You finally ordered, rubbing your temples. A headache overcome you, maybe for not eating well yesterday and today— your bad mood was getting through.

  
Thankfully, the two took the order and sat down, silently glaring at each other.

  
"Simon is right. I'm not in my best shape right now and..." you passed a hand through your hair, sighing, "I've been in a bad mood, as you could have heard, or even seen."

  
There was a minute of silence, until Tim broke it with an unsure look. He didn't know if he was alright to ask this, but he did anyway, "Leader... are you sure is just a cold? I mean— I'm not saying you are hiding something or anything, but..."

  
"Are you saying Squad Leader [Name] is hiding something from us? Something as important as his health?" Trisha asked, muttering to herself.

  
And just by that, another discussion overcome the topic. But you quickly ended it by the truth— just like yesterday, you decided that the best thing to do was being honest with everyone. Well, just a little honest.

  
"It's not a cold." You stated, looking at your squad members, which they quickly shut their mouths. Muttering, you proceed, "we... don't know what it is exactly, and I don't know when it will go away."

  
"What do you mean?" Simon frowned, looking confused, "are you implying that you have an illness? And you hide it from us?"  
"I did." The soldiers looked at you with wide eyes at your response, Elizabeth, Tim and Trisha looked surprised and taken aback, Simon frowned, looking away. "I didn't know what it was at first... and I still don't exactly know."

  
"You... don't know?" Simon asked.

  
"No, we don't know."

  
"What are the symptoms?" Elizabeth quietly asked.

  
"I just... throw up a lot and it's hard to breathe." You decided that was the best thing to say—it wasn't exactly a lie, right?

"And no doctors know anything?"

  
"Nope. No luck." Seeing their faces made you worried— there were just minutes to leave, and they couldn't just go with worrying about something else. They had to stay focused in the expedition, so you quickly tried to fix the mood. "But hey! Erwin and I heard about a doctor in Wall Maria that could help me, maybe we can go after the expedition, come on, don't look at me like that."

  
Trisha was the first to look at you with spark in her eyes; she was hoping you were telling the truth— after all, they care about you. "A-Are you sure? Do you think he will help you?"

  
"Are you not telling lies? After all, you just hide an illness from us for one week." Simon bitterly said, averting your gaze. He was hurt, just like everyone else— they were your soldiers under your command, your comrades; your friends.

  
Ouch. But it was the truth— you fucked up. "I'm sorry; I owe you all an apology for lying to you. But I'm telling the truth; Erwin and I have our hope on that doctor."

  
Tim tried to light the mood, "That's good, right?! Maybe, maybe we can go with you when we got back!" He smiled.

  
Trisha quickly joined his joy, "Exactly! We will go when we return, Leader! That's a promise."

  
You laughed, feeling something warm in your chest. Knowing they cared about you, even when you lied to them, made you feel good.  
Looking at Elizabeth and Simon, who were still not saying anything, you asked, "could you two forgive me?"

  
Simon meet your gaze and sighed, "Of course, Leader. Yes, you lied to us, but right now what is important is your health, right? So don't worry."

  
"Exactly. Yes— we are hurt, but what comes first is your health, Leader. So don't smash your head on your desk for what we think. We care about you." Elizabeth stated, smiling at you.

  
You felt as if a ton of bricks lifted up from your shoulders— and you just laughed with all your heart. "You guys are the best. You better don't do anything stupid in the expedition, you hear me?"  
Your squad just laughed, "Of course, Leader..." they said in unison, making you laugh.

  
"Where are you going to be placed? And who is in charge? Tell me!"

  
"Calm down, Leader!" Trisha said, raising her hands, "we will be placed in the right flank along with James."

  
You sighed, feeling relief— Yeah, they will be safe. The right flank usually doesn't encounter that much of a problem. Yes, yes,, they will be safe and sound.

  
"You know how I hate to break the mood, Leader, but," Simon said, approaching you and muttering, "won't you apologize to Petra? You know, she is hurt, even if she doesn't want to show it..."

  
Sighing, you knew he was right— what you did was wrong. This morning you thought to apologize to her already, but thanks to everyone coming and leaving like flash you couldn't. Or maybe, you just were making up excuses.

  
"I will apologize to her after the expedition." You stated, giving a quick look to Levi's table— which you quickly averted when you saw the ravenette looking at you.

  
" _Everyone! It's time."_

  
"That's our que! We have to go, see ya, Leader!" Trisha said, leaving with Tim.

  
"We will go to that doctor after returning, alright?" Elizabeth stated, before leaving the mess hall.

  
"Yep, what she said. See ya, cap."

  
And after that, they all left, along with everyone else. You were alone in the mess hall, looking deeply in thought. Somehow, you didn't notice someone staying— the hand slamming the table made you jump, looking right at the ravenette.

  
"Levi! The fuck!" you cried out, holding your chest.

  
"Oi. We will talk after the expedition. No hiding." He said, looking straight at you. You just sighed at replied,

  
"Yeah, yeah... No more lies..." The reply seemed to satisfy him, because he was already leaving with a smirk. You stopped him before he did, saying, "Hey! If you can... can you make sure they—"

  
"I'm absolutely sure they can handle themselves just fine. Aren't they your soldiers, [Name]?" He said, furrowing a brow. The question made you laugh— made you feel dumb to be worried about your soldiers being in danger. They know what to do and not do— they will return.

  
"Of course..."

  
The ravenette looked at you for more seconds before leaving. You were alone with your thoughts now.

  
Yes. You will apologize to Petra— she is your friend, you didn't have to snap at her like that.

  
You will talk to Levi and explain the curse.  
  
You will go with your squad to Wall Maria, to go for the doctor.  
  
You will apologize to Erwin.  
  
You will. Everything will work.  
________________________________________  
You never felt so bored before— was this how it felt when you were left behind? You felt like shit. The barracks were in absolute silence.  
  
You didn't know how much time were you all alone in your office. One hour? Two? How much does an expedition last? Were you outside the walls that long? Never felt like it. You wanted them to come back already, you wanted to be with your squad and protect them here.

  
Unfortunately, a painful feeling in your chest began to extend itself in your throat, and you knew exactly what it was. You just tensed and throw it all out, meeting with the colorful flowers. You thought you were finished after five flowers, but the feeling of something stuck in your throat made you gag.

  
It felt like glass coming out from your throat; it hurt. It hurt a lot. You hardly coughed, holding your throat to bear the pain— your eyes were teary, saliva was dripping from your mouth— the fucking flower just didn't want to come out.

  
Finally, after it seemed like hours, you had to take the flower out of your mouth with your hand— you could feel ripping it from something inside your chest.

  
The flower came out with a big root. Bigger than the others, at least. There was a lot of blood with it, too. Along with the petals and flowers that came out before this one. Fuck, this doesn't look good.

  
Throwing the flower to the floor, you tried to catch your breath— your throat was sore and hurt like hell. You could feel something inside your chest, not letting you breath properly. Calming your nerves, you thought the best thing was to get water and then go outside to get some air— yes, that was what you were going to do.

  
xxxxxxx  
After drinking some water, you went to the stables, where the horses were kept— and when you came in, you left a sigh of relief when you saw your horse, Nora, all alone.

  
"Hello, girl. They left you behind too?" Approaching her, you pet her nose, only to get licked by her. "Don't worry, I'm going to stay with you, alright? We both will wait for them here."

  
You placed a box near her, you sat down and talked to her. Just letting out about all of what was happening lately.

  
"But, you know, I think I will get better. After they return I'm going to look for Timothy with my squad, and we will know if I can get cured." Hearing her snort, you laughed, "Aw, I wish I could take you with me... but I don't think I can. Will come straight at you with the news, tho!"

  
Nora quickly began to move, pointing with her noise at the stable's door.

  
"What, girl? Are they already back?" Paying attention, you could hear the horses, some voices... "Thank you, Nora! Will come back after I see the doctor!" You exclaimed, leaving the stable— you were happy they were back already. There was already sunset, why did they had to take so long?

  
Whatever! You will find Tim, Trisha, Elizabeth and Simon, but first you will apologize to Petra.

  
But the state they were in made your heart ache. Your chest tightened— why did they look so grim? Why many of them were injured? What happened? You were sure in the last expeditions there wasn’t anything this bad— yes, you don’t came back joyful but like this…?

  
Instantly, you approached them, they could see your worried face, and by the looks of them, they didn’t want to tell you something.  
Where was James? Where was your squad?

  
“H-Hey! Where is my squad? Tim, Trisha, Elizabeth. Simoon...?" You tried to ask a soldier who just passed you, ashamed, You grunted, going with one of the recent cadets— Kirchstein. "You!"

  
The boy instantly turned at your direction, sweating when he spotted you. "Squad Leader [Name]..." he could only mutter. Was he going to be the poor bastard who had to tell you the bad news? Fuck.

  
"Do you know where is my squad? I don't see them." You said, looking at all the soldiers to spot your friends, but no luck.

  
"It wich flank where they?" Please don't say right flank, don't, don't...

  
"In the right flank, with James. I don't see him either..."

  
The blond you didn't spot at first, Armin, who was beside Jean, tensed along with him. They stayed quiet for some seconds, before Jean had the courage to tell you the situation.

  
"The right flank was completely wiped out, Squad Leader." He gulped, fearing what your reaction could be, "there were no survivors in the right flank."

  
You felt as something broke. Like a glass shattering on the floor in a million pieces— something you couldn't describe in one word. Something hollow, dark, cold.

  
The cadets really didn't know what to do, so them both just apologized. Before they could leave, you asked one more thing.  
"Where's is Levi's squad?"

  
This time, Armin answered you without looking at you in the eyes. "They are... dead too, Leader..."

  
"Just... Just how?! A flank wiped out?! Levi's squad?! What happened!?"

  
"Squad Leader— We—!"

  
" **[Name]**." You heard someone call for you— a deep voice. Turning around, you spotted Erwin who was standing there, looking at you with an expression you couldn't decipher. "Come with me." He softly ordered, trying to not get you all hot headed, but sadly, that didn't work at all.

  
You were furious. You should have been there with them! "They are dead, Erwin!" you cried out, scaring the two cadets who were there by your sudden loud voice. "They are gone forever! I should have been there! I should have, but I didn't, I didn't, I didn't!" you repeatedly said, approaching Erwin and punching him on the chest with your fists wich he only could took.

  
"[Name], please—"

  
"No! Shut up! If I was there, I could have protected them! Damn you, Erwin! Why, why, why!" You desperately said, tears coming down. "They are gone... Elizabeth, Tim, Simon, Trisha... We promised..."

  
_"We will go together."_

  
Erwin knew even if you would have been there with them, nothing could have been different. Your current situation wouldn't have let you work things out. He had to said the hard truth, even if it hurt you. "Stop acting like a child, [Name]. Nothing would have been different."

  
"Stop! And? I should have been with them... I should have..." You muttered the last part, not finishing what he already knew you were going to say.

  
He sighed and took your wrist, "come with me and stop shouting. Just, calm down until we are at my office, alright?" He gently ordered, looking at you with that soft expression he often showed you. You just eventually gave in, crying and taken by the hand like a child.

\--------------

  
When the door was shut, you instantly cried harder, grabbing Erwin by his jacket and hiding your face on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, caressing your hair. Softly muttering things on your ear, he tried his best to comfort you, but you were broken beyond repair.  
"I— I can't see them again!" you sobbed, "I couldn't a—apologize t-to Petra! I'm — I'm so sorry!"

  
He could feel his heart hurt hearing you so broken. Why were you apologizing? "[Name], don't say that. Nobody knew what would have happened, is not your fault. Nothing is your fault."

  
Crying louder, you just sobbed, saying things Erwin couldn't understand by your sobs. So he just hold you, trying to fix the pieces of the broken glass. You two stayed like that for what seemed hours, until you calmed down and rested your head on Erwin's chest.

  
"Are you better?" He gently asked, kissing your head with caring. The answer he got was a grunt and loud sniffing, before you broke the hold —that he didn't want to broke at all— and wiped your face with your hands.

  
"How— How is Levi taking it?" You asked, looking at the floor. You wondered how he was feeling now; maybe just like you.

  
"He's holding it. Petra's father... talked to him when we returned." He closed his eyes, "Levi is furious, but he knows the feeling too well, [Name]. But that doesn't make it easier..."  
"But... an entire flank was wiped out. How is that possible?"

  
Erwin sighed, going to his desk and sitting down. He began to explain what happened to you— the abnormal, or intelligent titan they encounter, how they tried to capture it and failed... You wanted to kill whoever that person inside the titan was— the person who killed your comrades.

  
"I'm going to see Levi." You stated, but before you could leave, Erwin took your wrist, making you stop.

  
"[Name], I don't think this would be a good time."

"I have to see him, Erwin. I have to. We have to talk right now." You had to— you could feel something covering your throath slowly. The bad news only made your insides worse— it was harder to breathe.

  
"But [Name]—"

  
You interrupting him by freeing your wrist, and said, "We will just talk. Just talk..." and then, you left, leaving him alone in his office.

______________

  
"Come in."

  
You slowly opened the door, seeing his miserable state he tried to cover. When he saw you, his expression changed to a grimmest one.

"Funny how now you come to me, [Name]." He bitterly said. Was he trying to joke around?

Nevertheless, you tried to hold yourself together. "I'm sorry for what happened..." You didn't want to say it out loud— you didn't even want to think of it.

  
He just hummed, closing his eyes. "Me too." Was the only thing he said, before everything fell into an uncomfortable silence.

 

"About what is happening to me—"

  
"I seriously don't want to hear you right now, [Name]."

  
Your heart sinked at the sudden statement — yes, you knew he was hurt, bu so were you! You had to tell him the truth, he had to hear it.  
"No— but, hear me out, Levi, because I love you I—"

  
"Stop talking." He interrupted you, standing up, looking at you in bitter. "Get this straight: I will **never** love you, [Name]. And you know why is that?"

  
Ouch. That hurt. A lot. That hurt, it hurt, it hurtithurtithurtithurt—

"Because the one I always loved is dead."

Right. He never loved you. What was there to talk about? Why were you trying? You knew this was over the first time you threw up that petal.

You were wrong. Nobody could have helped you wake up from this stupid love trance. So foolish.  
This was it— you couldn't breathe. Something was not letting you breathe— you had to get out. out out out out out.

  
You just let the tears flow and flew— straight at your office. You tried to grasp for air, but you couldn't. Your lungs were full with something. You needed help. You were on the floor, trying to rip off your shirt.

  
Help me. Help me help help helpgelpplessepleaseplaeplasleslap

  
"[Name], I saw you—" You heard Erwin? coming in, and when he saw the state you were in, he shout and order to a soldier who was walking near, and in a matter of seconds he went to your side. "What is happening, [Name]?!"

You tried to mutter something, "I—I can't breathe..." you felt as if your jacket was suffocating you, "j-jacket..."

  
He understand you immediately, taking off your jacket, making you slightly better. You could breathe just a little, but you were feeling something growing inside. Slowly taking your lungs, reclaming them...

  
"You are going to be alright, [Name]. Don't fall asleep, alright? Hange will come and help you."  
What was there to help? It was too late. Too late.

You painfully smiled at him, tears dripping from your face. You raised your hand and touched his cheek, making him frown and grit his teeth, "thank you... for staying... with me."

He took your hand with his, "don't. Don't say that, [Name]. You will live, don't say anything else."

  
You just smiled, looking at the ceiling. You could feel how he carried you and laid you on something soft— the couch in your office?

When Erwin turn his head to place you somewhere comfortable, he spotted the flowers laying on the floor. He saw the flower with roots.  
He didn't want to say it out loud, but he feared of what would happend.

  
Quickly after that, he heard frantically steps approaching you, instantly opening the door and revealing Hange with her assistant, Moblit. Both of them had worried expressions, and they looked frightened too.

  
Hange approached you, examinating the problem. Erwin stayed near you, always watching over you.  
Hange tried everything she could with the help of Moblit, but nothing was working.

  
"I have nothing else! Nothing is working, Erwin!" She desperately said, looking terrified. "Nothing!"  
Moblit tried to solve the tension, but he was worried too about what was currently happening.  
You look at the woman and smiled at her. You take her hand and squished it with the strenght you had left.

  
"Don't worry, Hange..." You saw her tears flow, looking desperate, you look at Moblit who was at the verge of tears, "don't you worry either, Moblit." He just averted your gaze.  
You let go of her hand, and looked at the ceiling again, mumbling to yourself, "who is the unluckiest of them all...?" you let out a painful laugh, "it's [Name]..."

  
A tensed silence overcome after that. You were barely breathing, but you were still alive. But you will be gone soon.

  
Someone opened the door while talking, "Oi, [Name], I'm sorry I–" but quickly stopped himself when he saw the situation in front of him. "What the fuck is happening?"

  
Nobody answered. Everyone stayed in silence, not daring to say a word.

  
"I asked something! Answer!" He desperately shouted, looking at your weak form on the couch. You were so pale, your eyes were glossy... he wanted answers! "Someone answer me!"

"[Name] is dying." Erwin stated, looking coldly at him.

  
"Why?! He was fine just minutes ago! What happened?!"

  
Moblit left the room, and Hange was sitting down on a chair near the couch, covering her face with her hand. Erwin was at your side.

  
"Because he has an illness no one knew about but us."

  
"Nobody told me shit!? What the fuck?!" He quickly approached your form, trying to talk to you, but Erwin hold him. "Erwin, tell me what is happening is happening to him!"

  
The blond just glared, "He is like this because he loves you."

  
The ravenette just dumbfounding looked at the taller man, "Oi, eyebrows, stop joking around and tell me the fucking truth!" he took Erwin by the collar, but before anything could happend you talked.

  
"He... is telling the truth, Levi." Your voice was getting lower by the minute.

  
"What kind of bullshit is that?"

  
"I was trying to tell you... earlier," when you said that, he averted your gaze, ashamed. "I have something that makes me throw up flowers... Hanahaki curse."

  
"That's not possible, how can I believe that...?"  
This time Hange interfered, with her red eyes looking at Levi. "It's the truth. Because he loves you, and you don't love him back, something just... bloomed inside his lungs. We didn't believe it at first but now... we do."

  
Levi stared at you with widening eyes. He couldn't believe the situation; but his friends wouldn't lie like that, right? No, they wouldn't. He just looked at you, and said,

  
"I'm sorry..." He frowned, holding the tears. Was he going to lose you too? Because he hurt you? He hated himself. He regretted what he said.

You just sweetly smiled at took his hand, "no... need. Not your fault, hmn?" you let out a chuckle, "nobody's fault..."

  
He kneeled at your side, caressing your cheek. He was unable to cry— even if he hardly wanted to. He muttered his apologies over and over, until you didn't smile anymore.

  
Finally... You could see them again. Tim, Trisha, Elizabeth, Simon, Petra, Ed, Oulo, Gunther... your comrades smiling at you. Welcoming you. Everything was blurry.

  
"See you..." you said, before giving your last breath.

  
Nobody said anything.

  
Levi was still holding your hand, muttering his apologies.

  
Hange was crying, trying to hold back her sobs.

Everyone was busy with their feelings, that they didn't notice Erwin coughing, covering his mouth.

Erwin wasn't surprised when he spotted a white petal on his palm.

 

 

_**e n d.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry if the formatting in this seems weird! I wrote all of it on my phone and when I copy pasted it, it came out weird! ;;
> 
> Now... this is the end! What do you think? Somehow, I'm satisfied with how I ended this, but I know this is very angst for a lot of you! ;v;
> 
> I'm very grateful for all the support I got, the kudos, comments... thank you so much. Without the support, I don't think this story wuld have been finished. So thank you for taking your time on reading this, even with all of my errors! <3
> 
> After this, the epilogue will come. So stay tuned! ;p


	8. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was cold.

  _"Is not your fault, you know, eyebrows?"_

He lets out a bitter chuckle, not looking at him. Erwin looks at the pile of papers on his desk, lost in thought. It's been two weeks after what happened.

_"I knew my luck will run out one day. Nevertheless, I thought a titan would do the job, not some fairy tale."_

The room is cold. Even if it’s a sunny day and it's hot outside, this room remains cold. There's no warm in here, and he notices.

_"Is Nora eating well? Oh man... I told her I was going to see her after talking to the doctor. I hope she's not angry."_

_Ah, your horse._ Nora wasn't that energetic after not seeing you for a long time. Even now, nobody can approach the horse without her freaking out, not even for giving her food. It was a difficult task, but thanks to a cadet named Christa the horse could eat. Erwin didn't blame the poor horse wanting to see her owner. 

" _How is everyone doing?"_

Erwin had to tell the soldiers why one of the squad leaders wasn't going to be with them no more— so everyone who was involved in your situation accepted to just tell everyone it was just an unknown illness. Obviously, they weren't happy and some didn't fully believe it, but nothing could be done.

Hange and Moblit stayed in the laboratory, trying to distract themselves with anything they could do. It wasn't a hard task— they were in a tough situation, with how the expedition went and all.

Mike and the others higher ranks just stayed silence, moving on. This wasn't any different, right? Plenty of soldiers lose their lives, and everyone was forced to move on. It's just how it is.

Levi was the one who distanced himself, making everyone go away by hiding in his office. Hange had to check on him, bringing food and receiving yells for coming in. Thankfully, the man finally left his office and returned to his duty, just like everyone else.

There were moments when the ravenette went to Erwin and talked in some nights, but the shorter man seemed out of it.

* * *

 

_"What would have happened if I just noticed sooner?" Levi asked, looking at the horizon, deep in thought._

_The blond just sighed, "I don't know. What would you have done after knowing his feelings?" Erwin too thought about what could have been if something was done sooner, but "what if" wouldn't bring you back._

_Levi just stayed silent, thinking. Would the outcome have been any different? He realized about your feelings when you yelled at him, and he really thought about it all night. But a certain girl never left his side, making him feel warm. He couldn't decide his feelings for you, but he cared about you dearly. Levi even thought about there could be something if he talked to Petra about his thoughts, but what happened made everything change._

_"Maybe there was a chance for him and I." He answered._

_Erwin just hummed, "then he would be here with us."_

_The ravenette closed his eyes, frowning. "I regret what I said at that time."_

_"I know."_

* * *

 

_"And you? How are you doing? You look like shit, my friend, But hey— you still look good, don't get me wrong!"_

Yes, him. What did he do? Clearly, he had to move on and forget his feeling for the sake of humanity. It was a harsh truth, but this curse wasn't going to kill him when he and everyone around him were in a critical moment. So he hardened his heart, not forgetting about you but his feeling for you.

" _I don't blame you. I wish I could have done the same."_

Nevertheless, it was hard. He realized at the moment when you were in danger, that he was in love with you. When he saw you scared on the floor, he had to protect you at all costs. 

When he saw how broken you were, he tried to pick all of the pieces, but he couldn't do a thing to make you feel better. He wanted to help you, make you happy. But when the book's author told you the truth about that girl, it all went straight to hell. 

He wished he could have done things quicker— look for the doctor and find out if there was a cure or not. But everything went down too quickly, leaving this outcome.

" _Still, I'm rooting for you, Erwin. I know you are strong. Levi is strong too— but you know how he bottles up his feelings. Please, stay together and help each other. And don't forget my name!"_

"I will never forget you, I can't." The blond said, looking in front of him. "Even now, I still can hear you." He saw a glimpse of a smile at the corner of his eyes. He tried to look behind him, looking for you.

But the door opened, making the room warm again.

“Who were you talking to? I heard your voice.” Said a certain ravenette, giving the blond a frown.

The blond sighed, rubbing his temples. “I was just mumbling to myself.” He stands up, looking at the shorter man, “we need to get going. It’s time.” And then, he leaves the room without giving it a second glance.

Levi stands there for a second, looking around the room. For just a moment, he swears he sees a glimpse of someone standing near the window, but the sun’s rays blinds him. The only thing burning his mind was a certain smile he misses, but just as he saw it, it disappeared in a blink.

The man blinks, trying to focus his vision. He desperately looks for a certain someone in the window, but there was no one in the room— Just him.

A voice behind him says, “Something wrong? We have to go.”

The black haired man just hums, taking a glance to the window, “Nothing… I thought I saw something. Nevermind.”

Turning around, he closes the door behind him. Standing beside Erwin, both of them already walking in silence.

And just like a sound from the wind, they could hear a small gentle voice say:

_“See ya.”_

The two didn’t say anything, and just kept walking, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I really didn't plan to do a long epilogue. Just a short thing like this.  
> I hope you like it, and stay tuned!


	9. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...?

You wake up from a long dream, or to be sure, a nightmare. The sudden images of it are coming to you, making you anxious as if you were living it again. You recover, passing a hand trough your hair, trying to calm down your nerves. You are not exactly sure; but thanks to that nightmare, you reconsider some other options. Was it that hard to love someone else? Or maybe, you could make him love you? Ha, if that was even possible. But, you don't know if you don't try, right?

 

Now, with your mind cleared, you decide what to do.

[ A. _**Confess.** _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657369/chapters/44483161)

[ _B. **Love someone else.**_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657369/chapters/44727814)

[ _C. **Look for the doctor.** _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657369/chapters/44927422)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonus endings are in a different timeline, before the expedition.


	10. A. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to confess, straight to the point.

_**A. Confess.** _

 

You decide to confess— straight and direct. Hiding would not save your ass, and you don't think your feelings will change anytime soon. So the best thing you think will be better is just being honest. What could go wrong? He saying no and you dying? Well, yeah. But better try and do it quicker.

So that's what you are going to do. Passing a hand through your hair, you sigh, trying to calm your nerves. Walking through the halls, greeting the soldiers and higher ranks while they pass you. It's been a busy week, thanks for the expedition coming up.

Standing in front of _his_ door, you compose yourself before knocking. _Would he be irritated right now? Would it be a good idea to do it later?_ No! Do it now— you have the **guts** to do it now, and you will. Everything will be alright. Just tell your feelings and wait for his response— easy.

Nervously knocking, you try to control your breathing and stop blushing, both tasks failing. Hearing a voice saying, _"come in"_ makes you shiver, and you follow the order. Opening the door, you shyly enter the office, averting the ravenette's gaze.

"Ah, [Name]. What now?" He asks, writing something on a paper.

Gulping, you answer, "I wanted to tell you something important." You play with your hands, still not looking at him.

He raises a brow, looking expectantly at you. Waiting for you to go on but only hearing mumbling makes him irritated, so he slightly raises his voice, "What is it?"

Jumping a little in surprise, you try your best to say it clear and clean, closing your eyes. You wish for the best. "I know you like someone else, but I really like you!" There, you said it as clear as you could— was it enough? God, did you just sound like a teenager?

You waited for a response before opening your eyes, but it never came. There was only silence, so you slowly opened your eyes to finally see him.

His eyes were widened with his mouth slightly opened. He stopped writing whatever he was on the paper, looking at you in disbelief. But just as you quickly saw it, it disappeared, leaving his usual frown, but you felt something different about him... Something... gentle.

Gulping, your negative thoughts came back once again. You knew this wasn't a good idea— your guts were telling you that since the very beginning. What were you thinking? You could feel the flowers waking up, trying to get out. Quickly, you tried fixing this hot mess, "I—I just wanted to tell you that. I know you don't feel the same, so don't say anything..." You were stupid, very stupid. Averting his gaze, you quickly look for the door handle, but a sudden noise of someone moving stops you, along with _his_ voice.

“Where do you think are you going?” He asks, and you feel he is smirking. You froze on the spot, with your hand on the door handle. You don’t want to see him— you can feel your cheeks blushing and your mind clouding. “ **Look at me.** ”

You don’t obey the command right away. Gulping, you try to say something— think something clearly, but nothing came. You tried to make the flowers stay inside. Still frozen in the same place, you can hear footsteps approaching you. Shit— was he going to punch you? Kick you? Laugh at you? No, he wouldn’t… right?

“I said,” he grabs your shoulder, making you turn and look at him, “look at me.”

Your nervous gaze shifts on his face and averts it at the same time. You knew your face was all red— and you actually saw a smirk appear on his face by the looks of your face. You were sweating, mumbling, trying to say anything.

He just looks at your blubbering mess; your blushed face and notice how your hands shake. The ravenette is actually surprised by your demeanor— the sight of you like this wasn’t that regular, _sadly_. He actually enjoys seeing you flustered like this, and knowing _he_ is the reason of it is even better.

If it weren’t for this sudden confession out of nowhere, Levi would never have caught your feelings for him. _So that’s why you were this quiet lately._ He thought, still looking at you. He always tried to stay away from feelings like this— _loving_ someone seemed just not possible in the current situation. Nevertheless, he actually thought about you and him being like that.

He sighs, closing his eyes. Trying to think clearly, he stays silent. Does he feel the same? Could he be with you like that? Well, he couldn’t deny how pleasant is your company, even if he didn’t say it out loud. He liked the sound of your laugh, and even if the two of you stayed far apart in the expeditions, he always watched over you until you disappeared with your squad on the field. And just as the expedition finishes, he can’t stop the feeling to look immediately for you, feeling relieved when he sees you safe and sound. He knew you were capable of protecting yourself and others, but the sudden feel of look for you at all times don’t go away, even if he knows it’s impossible for you to die.

He likes when your hands accidentally touches each other when you both try to grab the pot, he likes cleaning your _messy_ face when you eat like a child, he likes the comfortable talks you two have in the nights, and even if you don’t have a topic of conversation, he doesn’t mind the silence. The ravenette admits being disappointed by the lack of conversations lately; he didn’t like the empty feeling that stayed when you didn’t look for him.

Could he feel the same way?

Actually, yes, he could.

Opening his eyes, he sees you a little more relaxed than before. Your cheeks are now slightly reddish, and you are patiently looking at him. He likes— no, **loves** the sight of you. He can feel something warm on his chest when he looks at you. He notices the closeness and his _urges_ surfaces, making him look at you in another way he didn’t think he could.

Before you could say anything, you can see him coming closer to you, instantly feeling something soft on your lips, making your eyes widened.

He smirks at your surprise and takes the lead, grabbing your collar and pulling you against him, making you two closer. You just stay in total surprise, your mind doesn’t give you any orders and you are frozen in place. The only thing you could do was grab his shoulders to steadying yourself.

The feeling was hot, you knew your face was red again. The ravenette was doing all the work here, fiercely kissing you before breaking the session, catching both of your breaths.

He smirks, “Does that answer any questions?” The ravenette asks, looking expectantly at you. Seeing you this flustered made him certainly _warm_ , but he tried his best to stay in place. “I told you before I cared more than them, right, idiot?”

And immediately, any feel of discomfort left you. The flowers surprisingly disappeared, and you could breathe normally again.

Were you cured?

The sudden action left you surprised, but knowing he felt the same, you quickly mimicked his actions, by his amusement. He just deeply chuckled, and took the lead once again.

Yes, he truly loved you.

* * *

 

After that pleasant moment, Levi and you became close once again. Your friends noticed the closeness between the two of you, Erwin being the first one. He seemed calmer by how things turned out for the both of you, not before giving you a strange look you couldn’t decipher at all. You ignored it, seeing his smile, but _slightly_ tensed form. And unknowingly by you, he stayed in silence when you left, sighing before mumbling,

_“Too late.”_

Hange was excited and happy for the surprise you gave her, along with Moblit who only sighed in relief. The woman only just jumped like a little child, happy by the events. You laughed, feeling warm at the sight of your friends.

Unfortunately, you feeling better weren’t good news for everybody.

A certain girl could see both of your hands touch beneath the table in the mess hall, unknown by everyone but her. She could see the kisses when you two thought being alone. She could see the closeness between the two of you. She could see everything.

She could feel something blooming inside her lungs, making her unable to breath.

Little Petra could only look in horror as flowers came out from her throat.

 

_**Aren't you happy?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Levi's ending, everyone! I hope you liked it.


	11. B. Love someone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to change your feelings.

_B. Love someone else._

Could you love someone else? Could you change your feelings that easily? At first, that sounded impossible— but, if you wanted to survive this mess, then you had to do something about it. You didn't want to try your luck with Levi's answer— knowing fully well if you weren't loved back would turn things worse.

The negative thoughts made you sigh in exasperation. How are you even going to change your feelings? Every time you tried to even _think_ about stopping loving the short man, your mind and heart went erratic in denial. And anyways, who could love you? Loving someone else would just hurt you, if anything. Maybe you should try to stop loving at all— but of course, that thought was impossible.

Then, your objective was changing your feelings. Not an easy task. Hmn... Maybe Erwin or Hange could help you out? Wait, talking about Erwin... Wasn't he a little weird lately? You often could catch him staring at you in a way you couldn't recognize— and always checked on you. Somehow, his worry made you feel something warm deep inside.

Before, he wasn't that touchy if you could remember. Yes, he sometimes got worried for you in the expeditions, but there were just words, no touches. Not that you minded, though.

Could it be...? Nah, of course not.

 

_...Right?_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Knocking on the door, you receive an answer. You open the door, peeking inside before entering. Seeing his tensed form, how serious and grumpy he looked made you let out a chuckle, which made him look at you and smile.

"[Name], nice to see you this soon. Do you need something?" Erwin asks, slightly relaxing his composure, softening his gaze on you.

Approaching him, you replied, "Hange sent you these papers," You place the papers on his desk, along with the many others that were there, "something about new experiments methods? Didn't really paid much attention, hehe." You laugh, rubbing your neck in slight embarrassment.

He lets out a deep chuckle, "As expected of you." He jokes; taking a paper from Hange's.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, eyebrows?!" He only laughs, and you can't help but laugh with him too. It was weird to hear him laugh lately — to even relax with him.

You notice how he rubs his neck, how tensed his shoulders look. He looks uncomfortable, and even if he knows how to hide everything, sometimes you are lucky enough to catch something unusual from him.

"Take your jacket off." You bluntly say, placing yourself behind him. The demand makes him confused at first, but quickly catches your intentions.

"I'm alright, [Name]. You can go now." He says, but you just ignore him.

"You take it off or I do it. Don't try me, Smith." Placing your hands on your hips, you wait. A smile appears on your face when he obeys, letting out a sigh at first. You take his jacket, placing it on a chair. "Alright, Erwin. Just relax and let me do the job— just keep working and leave your tension with me." 

"My shoulders are in your hands."

And with that, you begin to work. You place your hands inside his shirt, near his collar. Pressing your hands against his skin, you tried to be as gentle as possible; but you could feel the tension already on his shoulders.

The blond keeps writing on the papers, slightly relaxing under your touch. You smile a little, pleased that he is less tensed now.

Without minding too much, your eyes began to wonder on his form. You are smaller than him— his skin feels warm against your palms. You can barely grip his strong shoulders under your smaller hands— you began to remember the few times he has embraced you; how he wraps his arms around your form, when you are too fragile to even think. Unknown for you, your hands began to wonder a little too much, and a certain blond notices. 

The weird an unusual urge of taking his hands with yours clouds your mind, but a sudden comment made you snap out of your thoughts.

"You weren’t on the mess hall this morning.” He states, not giving you a glance. You shift uncomfortably, blushing.

“No, I wasn’t.” You affirm, sighing. “I wasn’t hungry.”

He hums, not believing you are telling the full truth. You knew he could see through you, even if you two weren’t looking at each other right now.

Silence overcomes after that. You keep massaging his shoulders, and your mind wonders for a moment, thinking again about the blond in front of you— with the consequence of you gripping a little too hard on him, making him let out a deep grunt. Quickly, you let go, blushing by the sound he made.

“S-Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” You blurt out, embarrassed by getting distracted by your _unusual_ thoughts about him. Your hands leave him, taking a step back.

He doesn’t say anything at first— you can see how he slowly gets up from his seat, with his back still facing you. There's silence, and you are not sure about what to say or act— you feel suddenly nervous around him right now.

"What were you thinking right now?" He asks, finally turning at you. You feel his strong gaze on you, feeling slightly intimidated by it. You shift uncomfortably, gulping.

"W-What's with the sudden q-question?" You nervously ask, trying to stay calm.  

He doesn't answer— instead, he slowly approaches you, like a prey. You avert his gaze, blushing and sweating. The blond finally gets in front of you, and quickly puts both of his arm on the little desk you were supporting yourself. He traps you, like a cat with a mouse.

"W-What has gotten into you...?" You still avert his gaze, gulping nervously. Was he playing with you? Trying to make you do something? The man was hard to read— you didn't have a clue of what he was doing or thinking.

He gets closer to your face, and you could feel the warm irradiating from him, making you blush. "What were you really thinking...?" He whispers in a deep voice, right on your ear. The warm makes you shiver, and he slightly smirks.

The taller man likes being this close to you— being able to see your blushing face, you shivering under him, getting nervous because of him... He didn't know that being with you in your hardest moments was going to make him fall in love with you— hell, he could say that he liked you before, but not that badly like now.

At first, he didn't think much about the massage. But he could feel how your hands began to wonder a _little_ too much around his neck, and somehow noticed your fingers shaking a little. The blond quickly noted your change of mood, and decided to make a move that he would regret or not later.

"Look at me when I ask you something." He demands, and you instantly turn your head to look at him. Your lips are pressed in a thin line, and you can feel your legs shaking. You meet with his blue eyes— they are piercing, focused on you. Very deep down, you like this closeness between you.

And before you can react or say anything, he quickly snaps and steps back, leaving you in a total mess. Blinking, you look at him and notice his frown— he looks... ashamed? embarrassed? You are not entirely sure, but somehow, the situation made you sure about something.

"Sorry, [Name], I didn't—"

You don't let him finish— instead, you harshly took the front of his shirt with both of your hands and close the distance between the two of you. And then, you do the unthinkable—

You kiss him.

Erwin doesn't react at first— he's surprised by your sudden actions, and really doesn't know how to act at first. Nevertheless, the blond quickly gives in, placing his hands on your waist, making you closer. 

You acted by instinct; and even if your mind wasn't that clear at the moment, you _loved_ the feeling. You love how he touches you, how close he is. Eventually, you both separate to get air, and Erwin places a hand on your cheek, softly looking at you with what seemed lust.

"But I thought you..." He whispers, not finishing what you know he was going to say.

"I—I know... Me too, but..." Looking at him, you can feel your heart beating rapidly. Gulping, you try to explain yourself, but just an incoherent comment gets out. "I—I think my feelings changed... B—But if you don't-!"

He chuckles and press his lips against yours to make sure that he reciprocates— making you embarrassed once again by your dumb thoughts. "Of course I do, [Name]. I _adore_ you." He confesses, and you can feel your whole being shaking by hearing him say that. 

His thumb caresses your lips, and you unconsciously press yourself against him in anticipation. He laughs by your actions, making you hide your blushing face on the crook of his neck. Erwin doesn't exactly say it, but feeling your warm breathes against his neck made him shiver and begins to wonder how much _closer_ he can get to you.

The blond places a hand on your hips, with the other one harshly taking your chin to look at him. The man looks at you with lust, and you are surprised to see such an emotion on him. Not that you mind, thought. You shiver in anticipation, your mind getting some _messy_ ideas about the two of you, and Erwin certainly catches that.

"We should lock the door, shall we?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Not much after that, you notice you have no more problems with the curse. The flowers disappear, along with the feeling of being unable to breath. You feel alive again, and you are more than happy for how the things turned out in the end.

Your feelings surely changed; your heart belonged to someone else one, and that one was Erwin. You treasured all of the moments with him, how your hands touch in the mess hall, the messy kisses you both shared, the nights you spent in his office—

Ahem- You get the idea.

Your relationship with Levi didn't change— yes, your feeling for him changed, but you stopped avoiding him. Your relationship with the commander wasn't something public, but none of you really denied it. And obviously, the short man could see everything you two did.

The black haired man couldn't explained, but he felt something stung on his chest everything he could catch the two of you touching or getting _too close_. He didn't get angry at the moment he knew about your relationship, but he didn't get happy either.

He wasn't pleased— and Erwin could see his unusual frown when he glanced at him, something that he really didn't care about. The taller man only cared about you, and he certainly would treasure all of these memories with you.

Yes, Levi wasn't happy with how everything turned out. And even if he wanted to clear his mind, only confusion got the best of him when he see both of you walking trough the halls looking so happy. Something inside the short man tightened every time, feeling repulsed by the sight.

And when his thoughts cleared and got to the conclusion that the feelings he had for you were stronger than a friendship, he was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I really was looking forward for writing this one. <3


	12. C. Look for the doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to find the doctor Barry told you about.

**_C. Look for the doctor_ **

 

You decide to find the doctor Ziegler told you about— maybe _he_ would have more answers for the matter. You didn't exactly know if this ' _Timothy Eisenhower'_  would be any help; Barry mentioned the doctor didn't have any patients with this illness, so the chances of success were already slim in your mind.

Nevertheless, you think this is the best option. You don't want to die suffocated by flowers— that's not how you wanted to go, and not this soon. You wanted to live— live to explore the outside world along with your comrades.

Yes, that's what you are going to do. Determinated, you nod to yourself, leaving the cold room.

___________________

"Now?"

"Yes, right now."

Erwin closes his eyes, thoughtful. "I can't go with you— the expedition is in two days and—"

"I'm not asking you to come with me." You bluntly say, interrupting him, "I just need the address Barry gave you– I'm a big boy, Erwin. I can go alone." Crossing your arms, you look expectantly at him, waiting for the paper.

The blond sighs, calming himself; trying not to get too stressed with your childish behavior. No way in hell he will let you go alone in your current state— even if you act like a teenager and throw tantrums, Erwin will **not** allow you going by yourself. Who knows what would happen to you? You could faint; you could throw up in front of the Military Police and god knows what they will do to you. Hell, even Erwin could think of–

"Hey, Erwin! Time doesn't wait!"

The commander rubs his temples, trying to think who could accompany you. Hange and Moblit are not available at the moment, and they are the only ones who know about your illness. He knows you will not talk to anyone about the curse, but he just **will not** allow you going by yourself.

Erwin has only one choice, "Mike will accompany you."

You blink, surprised, "Mike? But he doesn't know about this... I think it's better if–"

"You will not go alone— you **won’t** go outside without any company. You are **absolutely forbidden** going by yourself, am I clear, [Name]?" Erwin demands, looking fiercely at you, making you uncomfortable and gulp by the sudden tension in his voice.

Well, when Erwin was acting like this there wasn't much room for demands. You sigh in defeat, making him relax by your change. The blond wasn't pleased by any means using this tone with you— but if it made you obey him, then he had to obligatory use it.

"In any case, I believe Mike has his suspicions. I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned anything."

"Alright, alright... Mike is it, then."

__________________

Fortunately, Mike wasn't a man of many words, so the traveling was spent in silence. It seemed Erwin had explained your situation to him, or maybe the tall man just somehow knew everything with his nose of his. Or maybe he didn't bother to ask at all— you weren't sure. Mike didn't really give out what he was thinking that easily.

You were transported to Wall Maria, but you had to walk to point A to B. The doctor was in a district not far from where your transportation left you— so Mike and you didn't mind walking.

"I've smelled different type of flowers on you." Mike suddenly spoke, thinking about something. "Some of them are unrecognizable, but I can smell they are flowers."

You snorted, "Thank you, Mike. That's the most flattering thing someone has said to me."

Mike ignored your joking behavior and kept talking, "and what is rare it's that every time I smell sickness and distress on you, some flower's fragrance appear." He finally looks at you with his stoic expression, "If my assumptions are correct, the flowers are somehow involved with your illness, right?"

You sigh, "You nailed it." Deciding that talking to him was for the best, the rest of the trip was spent by you explaining your situation. Mike listened carefully at everything you said— eventually, his nose could catch a hint of worry and anxiety coming from you. He could smell your distress, and he instantly noticed a certain soft smell— flowers incoming.

Instantly, he could see your face changing in worry, bringing a hand to cover your mouth.

"I—I have to vomit—" You hastily said, looking erratically for a place to hide your sickness. Mike quickly took your shoulders and helped you walk to a lonely alley, where he could see something he never had witnessed — you throwing up flowers. Pink flowers he had never seen or _smell_ before.

You stopped throwing up, but a painful headache came, with the familiar feeling of something stuck in your chest. Mike helped you stand, while you tried to catch your breath.

"Let's just— look for the doctor..."

____________

Mike knocked on the door, with you beside him. You were feeling a little better, but your chest was left with the same feeling. You weren't breathing normally, but thanks to Mike's company you felt a little safer. You thanked Erwin for deciding not leaving you alone.

Not much after that, the door opened, revealing a man. His hair was black, and he showed a neutral expression— his blue eyes were staring at you in confusion.

"Hello gentlemen, what's the occasion?" The man asked, eyeing you too carefully.

You decided to talk, "I'll get straight to the point. I have the stupid flower curse and I need your help." You could see worry in all of his face; he was uncomfortable and tensed.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, sorry." He said in hurry, closing the door. But thankfully, Mike reacted and stopped the door, leaving it slightly opened.

Was he going to leave you to die? The hell?! "Barry Ziegler told me about you, he said you could help me!" You yelled angrily at him, instantly making him stop.

The doctor looked at you, unsure. "Barry... Ziegler?"

"Yes! The writer!"

The man looked at you two for a couple of seconds, before reluctantly opening the door again. You sighed in relief.

"Come in." He said, letting you in. The man looked outside, seeing if anyone heard you, before closing the door.

_______________________

Timothy, who introduced himself after his little... act, placed tea in front of you. Mike and you were sat on a couch, with a small table in front of you. No one took the tea cups; Mike was with his arms crossed, and you were playing with your fingers on your lap.

"Sorry for my... attitude earlier," Timothy apologized, "It's just, I've been in a couple of problems thanks to this topic, so I had to be careful,"

"Don't worry— just, help me, please." You said, nervous. Mike, who could sense your worry, placed a hand on your shoulder, calming you a little.

The doctor could hear the worry in your voice, he could see your distress on your face— he felt sympathy for you, but he knew he couldn't promise anything.

"I will do everything I can."

After that, the doctor lead Mike and you to a room. It smelled like medicine and herbs; there were a lot of medic instruments you didn't really recognize. 

"I will do a check-up, so can you sit here, please?" 

You obey. He asks for you to open your mouth, which you uncomfortably do. He takes a look, and a small gasp gets out from his mouth.

Mike instantly asks what is it, worried about your health. The doctor stays in silence, before answering. And what you heard made both of you shiver.

“I can see… a flower growing...”

The room stays in a tensed silence, but the doctor continues with the check-up. After some minutes, he speaks again.

“Like I said before, I will do everything I can to help you. But you have to understand that my options are limited.” He waits for your response, but seeing you weren’t going to give an answer he proceeds, “I’ve been studying this disease for a long time, but with no patients, I haven’t treated anyone. But thanks my research, what I’ve concluded is that a surgery could work.

My hypothesis is that something inside you is growing— and I can clearly see something is in there. Nevertheless, I will be honest with you— surgeries are difficult, and with our limited instruments I don’t know if this could work, and I don’t know the outcome either.

I will ask you: are you completely sure you want to proceed knowing the risks?”

You already knew the risks before coming here. You have been in near death situations every expedition you are in; this isn’t much different.

“Yes, I understand.”

The doctor nods, “We can do the surgery right now, or do you want to-”

“Today.”

“Then follow my orders.”

___________

Mike waited in the living room, tensed. He has been in that house for nearly four hours— it was already dark outside. He didn’t know if he would go back to the barracks. It was logic you would need to rest here, so taking you with him wasn’t a good option, but leaving without you didn’t make him comfortable at all.

Eventually, the doctor appeared, sweating and looking exhausted. Mike wasn’t sure if the surgery was a success or not, and he couldn’t stop himself to worriedly ask.

“Did it work? Is he alright?” Mike got up from the couch, looking expectantly at the man.

The man sighed, before answering,

“It was a success.”

Mike let out a big sigh, relieved.

____________

You had to stay in his house after the surgery— you didn’t wake up right away. But when you opened your eyes, you spotted a blond sitting beside you, with his eyes closed.

You tried to shift your body, but a huge pain in your chest made you grunt. The sound woke up the taller man, and instantly set his eyes on you.

“[Name], how are you feeling? Don’t move too much— your stitches are fresh.” Erwin said, placing his hands on your shoulders.

You blink, disorientated. “W-What…? How did you get here? How long I was out?”

The blond sighs, “When Mike returned without you I nearly had a heart attack. When he told me about the situation I came as fast as I could. Also, you were out for one day.”

You just nod.

“Levi is worried— when he didn’t see you yesterday he barged in and demanded answers. I didn’t tell him the truth, but…”

You didn’t hear him anymore; instead, your head contemplated how hearing that name didn’t bring any feelings this time. No frenetic heart; no butterflies; no thoughts about him. It was… empty. In fact, hearing his name didn’t bring you any joy or hate— and you felt you weren’t in a friendship with him in any way.

In fact… you really didn’t feel anything. Seeing Erwin didn’t bring you comfort, but it didn’t make you tensed. You just… stared, blank. You didn’t feel a thing.

Erwin noticed your lack of attention, looking at your unreadable face— he instantly became worried. The blond **always** knew what you were thinking by your expressions; he always noticed your feelings right away. But he didn’t see anything; only… nothingness. He became preoccupied.

After that, Erwin called the doctor. Timothy did a check-up on you, and told both of you that maybe the outcome left a shock in your mind, resulting in you not feeling well mentally. He decided you were free to go, and said he wanted you to return for another check-up, to collect information about your recovery.

When you two returned to the barracks, a tensed silence overcome. The commander observed you, seeing your indifferent expression. Your voice sounded low and uninterested, and you barely spoke up.

Everyone noticed your change in demeanor, and they were rightfully worried. Your squad was beyond worried— but you couldn’t explain why you were like this, and you surely didn’t say a thing. It was as if… you didn’t care. As if the world could end and you couldn’t care less.

As expected, your talk with Levi didn’t go well. It went absurdly bad, and the only one who had his feelings shown was the ravenette— he couldn’t understand you at all anymore. It was as if you were another person; not his old friend. You didn’t react at all, you didn’t look for him, you didn’t talk to him.

It was a punch to the gut.

It was as if someone took your feelings away, leaving a vessel behind.

Yes, the petals stopped, but at what cost? Timothy told you maybe this was the outcome of the surgery— your mind changed by taking away the roots from the flowers, leaving you with anything. Tearing apart your feelings.

Erwin was upset by your behavior— he missed your old self. Yes, you were cured, but you weren’t the same. You didn’t talk anymore, your face didn’t show any sign of happiness. He couldn’t see the smile he loved, and that **_hurt_**. It did. He couldn’t stop himself to think about you every night, about what could have been if he approached you and embraced you, and he wasn’t very surprised a petal appeared in one of these lonely nights, thinking of you.

Levi was confused and angry. What happened to you? He liked the times were he could hear you laugh, but not there was **nothing**. Not even a small spark in your eyes, not a smile, not a blush. He was upset— he liked talking to you, and seeing you unresponsive... made him feel sadness. He missed you, and he was desperate when he finally could say that he **wanted** be with you in a romantic way, but that couldn’t be. You made no sign on wanting talking to him, and even if he approached you in the nicest way possible, you didn’t give answers. Even if he was aggressive, you didn’t give anything. It was as if you never were friends. He was hurt, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

**_Yes, you were cured, but at what cost?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments this work got. I know it's not that well written, and maybe my grammatical errors threw you off from the story, but it did make me so happy for all the support I received! Again, thank you a lot for all of your kind comments!!! <3  
> I really like writing and reading angst, and I cried a little while writing the last chapter! I'm really proud I could finish this! :D  
> I can't believe 6 months have already passed since I created this small work. Really, thank you for sticking with this. I really didn't expect this much support!


End file.
